Desert Protectors
by TanyaPotter
Summary: What would have happened had Harry not been raised by the Dursley's? Instead, He was abandoned and taken in by Majue Ami, lord to one of the most sacred desert protection tribes in Egypt. SLASH, Mpreg, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-1XXXXXX

I can still remember. I stand here, my sword arches in a graceful movement, and I think back to when I didn't have any of this; when I wasn't Kres Ami, prince and heir of one of the most sacred tribes in Egypt.

I move without pause, parry-thrust-roll-duck-block, in an endless, deadly, dance. A small mistake and I'm bleeding freely from my arm. I switch hands and decapitate my opponent. The battle rages; the metallic stench of blood, and sweat, and death hits my senses like a wall.

A glance to my left shows my father holding his own against a sizable force. My father. As a child I never thought I would be able to say that; or think it, as the case may be.

You're probably confused. I've already said that I haven't always been me. That's true. Growing up, I lived with my uncle and his family. We didn't really get along. My parents were killed in some kind of car accident- my relitives never went into specifics, but they and my parents never got along.

When he died, you could say my uncle got stuck with me. I was only a little over a year old, so I don't remember my birth family. Well, my relatives despised my parents, and they took it out on me. It wasn't really too bad; mostly chores and a little beating if I did something wrong. It all changed when I was six.

My uncle Vernon told me they were going on vacation, and he wouldn't pay for someone to watch me while they were gone, so I had to go with them. I remember how excited I had been, having never been outside the boring town of Surry, England. So, even if I had to stay locked away in a hotel room, I would get to see more than ever before.

We got there, and it was amazing. The harsh, arid, desert air felt like heaven on my face, and I couldn't seem to take everything in. We went out to see the pyramids the last full day we were there. I had gotten to go with them all so I didn't, "Mess up the nice room."

At the time, I hadn't recognized the malicious look on his face, but looking back, I can't believe I missed it. On the way back, we drove though the open desert. A bag blew out the car, and my uncle sent me out after it. As soon as I was clear of the door, my cousin pulled it shut and they drove off.

At first I couldn't believe that even my mean uncle would leave me there alone. By the time I realized he wasn't coming back, it had started to get dark, the air cooling around me. I tried to follow the tire tracks, but the ever shifting sands covered them up fast.

I wandered around for three days. By the third, I was delirious from heat and hunger and thirst. By the third day, I had lost hope. The first time I laid eyes on my father, I had thought it was only another hallucination. When he found me, I was buried slightly in the warm sands, the wind covering me after I fell and couldn't find it in me to get back up.

My skin was burnt red, blistering from the constant unrelenting heat. My lips, by that point, were cracked and cover with dried blood. I don't really remember what happened to me after that. I woke up a few days later in a tent-type building, made to be invisible in the endless dunes.

I found the man whom had found me sitting beside my bed, waiting for me to awaken. The following days I found through others that the man, Majue Ami, was the leader of their hidden tribe.

My body had soon healed itself, completely renewed and restored. Mentally, on the other hand, I was a bit of a mess. The tribe's shaman told me basically that my psyche was scared from the experience, and that it would take a long time for me to heal, if I ever could.

Time passed, and soon I had spent two years there, studying with the other children, learning to ride and fight. It was then that Majue came to me; inquiring as to weather I would like to be a part of _his_ family, his son. And thus I became Kres Ami.

I became a great warrior, loved and respected by all my people. My life was perfect, and I couldn't imagine anything else.

If I ever see my uncle again, I think I'll have to thank him. It sounds weird, but if he hadn't hated me so much and so completely, I wouldn't be where I am today. And now, standing here, looking at my father, I can honestly say I have no regrets about what my life has come to.

XXXXXXXXXX

Revised Feb 2, 2008


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… but everything you don't recognize, mostly, I do so hahaha

A/N I want you guys to tell me if Harry should be with anyone, and if it should be slash or not. KK? Oh and im not gonna follow the story line all the way, im gonna change some stuff, like he doesn't come tell he's 13.

_If you have any ideas, I would love to here them, please, it will help me right it_.

**Vote **

**Slash Y/N**

**Parings, I will say after I get winning votes either saying yes or no. so _please vote._**

**Chapter 1**

**Hogwarts?**

13 year old Kres Ami was riding his beautiful Gray Arabian stallion threw the desert on his way to the village from trading with a town 2 days ride from his tent. The whole village was tents part of the way under the sand incase of sandstorms. There was about 50 people, warriors, that lived there, and there family's.

Kres had been gone for 2 weeks getting what they needed and coming back. He was happy to be going home though. He was the equivalent of a prince in his tribe. When his father, Majue Ami, died he would take over the protection of the tribe. Part of his training was to do the tasks that would have to he done everyday, such as hunting, trading, fighting, training, meetings, and making sure they all stayed safe.

Now at an easy gallop, his village came into view. His normally impassive broke into a small smile, he was home.

Kres Ami wasn't having very much fun. He could be doing anything, but NO, he had to be sitting in a tent, listing to his father giving a meeting about going to try to gather new members.

When the meeting was over it was decided that they would send some people out to see if there was anyone worthy to become a protector. Much to Kres' charge, he would be the one they would be reporting to.

After his father and him were alone, they quit the impassive act and started acting like father and son, a side that only them, his adopted little sister, and his fathers closest friends saw.

His little 'sister' was actually his best friend, and not his sister. Her name was Kara, and her parents had died in mission, so Kres and Majue took care of her when she needed something.

"So Kres, how did your trip go" his father asked with a small smirk. It was no secret that he didn't like going to deal with all the fools in the town.

K glared. 'Oh, yes father, of course I had fun with those over grown, pompous, arrogant pricks.' He thought to himself. But to his father he said "Yes, of course father, and did you have fun trying to get everything for your new mission worked out, I mean because it's such _Hard_ work." Sarcasm dripping from every word.

His father would have replied to that but they were interrupted by an owl coming into the tent. They were shocked, there weren't any owls here, they couldn't survive the heat, and this one looked like it was about to knell over. What was really shocking though, was the thick yellow parchment tied to its leg.

K hesitantly took it from the owl. It said

_**Kres Ami**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**Egypt**_

He was shocked, how could they know his name? Only the tribal leaders knew his name, everyone else called him sir.

_**Dear Mr. Ami,**_

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Due to earlier complications, you could not start sooner, so we will have a teacher from the school come and explain what this is about. Please let a drop of your blood fall on the parchment, and we will be brought to you. _**

_**Sincerely **_

_**Manerva McGonagall **_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

He looked to his father to see what he should do. After a curt nod he took out his knife from it holster on his forearm and nicked his finger, allowing the blood to drop on the paper.

With a little pop a strict looking women appeared in front of them, and was instantly being held at sword point.

"Goodness me" She gasped out, hand over heart. With a sheepish look, K invited her to sit down.

She said her name was Manerva McGonagall, and explained about Voldemort, and what he had done. It took about 2 hours for everything to get explained to them, and it was getting dark when she gave him a peace of paper she said was a portkey, and the password to activate was 'Leaky Caldron.'

The next day at 9:00 am, Kres and Majue Ami disappeared from there tent. When they showed up at the Leaky Caldron McGonagall was there waiting for them. She sold them that they would be going to Diagon alley, to get some robes, before they went and talked to the headmaster.

Kres was so tanned you couldn't tell he had a scare unless you looked for it, so he didn't get mobbed in the pub. When they were outside they were unimpressed to be in front of a brick wall, but when said wall opened, it was only there years of training that stopped them from gaping.

Cliffe. Haha im evil. Next chapter, they meet the staff.

Please review? Please :-


	3. Meet the staff

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

flashback

Chapter 2

Meet the staff

Previous:

_Kres was so tanned you couldn't tell he had a scare unless you looked for it, so he didn't get mobbed in the pub. When they were outside they were unimpressed to be in front of a brick wall, but when said wall opened, it was only there years of training that stopped them from gaping. _

Right there in front of them was the most amazing town they had ever seen. There were shops up and down both sides of the robes selling everything from caldrons, to brooms, to robes. Kres knew about magic of course. He had discovered it when he started doing weird things when he was emotional, like the time his father was almost killed by a mummy.

Flashback

The tribal warriors were in on a trip to a village 2 days ride from them. They could have gone to the closer one, but they needed some items for there weapons that the other place didn't sell.

They were going over a rise, passing some of the lesser pyramids, buried under the sand that you could only find if you knew were there. They were always cautious around this place because it was said that 50 years ago an entire scouting party disappeared on this same trip, and they found the bodies a day later after they didn't come back. It was said to have been terrible, body parts everywhere, but not a single drop of blood. They couldn't describe it. The bodies were torn completely apart, and couldn't have been more than a week old, but there wasn't a drop to be found anywhere.

The only thing they could think of was that the legendary king that was buried alive by his people when they turned agents him. It's said that he vowed to get his revenge on the tribes for letting it happened.

On this day they were happy to be going home, even thought the horses were prancing and trying to turn away. They were almost past the danger when it struck. A huge hole opened in the ground and the leading man was pulled down with a scream. The horses reared up, the ground trembled, and thunder struck the sky.

A single mummy, with scratches and claw marks all over its body rose out of the hole. No matter what they did to it, it kept pulling them down and stabbing them with is pale white fingers.

There were only half the people left when the mummy went for Majue. He fought his hardest, hitting it over and over with his katana, but nothing worked. It was just about to strike the final blow when it exploded.

Everyone left looked in shocked at a pale Kres. He couldn't stand being so helpless sitting there, and not being able to get close, he couldn't think of anything but wanting the mummy to die. So it did.

End Flashback

After that they had worked hard and Kres could do almost anything by concentrating on it hard enough. No one but Majue, Kres, and Kara knew he could do it though, so he only did it if he had to.

This though, this was incredible. He never considered that this is what it would be like. There were kids running everywhere, laughing, and joking. Shopping and browsing. Not a care in the world. They were dressed from jeans, to skirts, to robes, but with all the differences Kres and Majue still stood out like a sore thumb, drawing lots of looks to there weird leather like fitting pants, and matching shirt. They both had there tribal marks standing proudly on there right cheek. It was an ancient Egyptian hieroglyph for strength, courage, and power.

"Alright first stop, the robe shop."

After shopping, where Kres got 5 sets of school robes, 2 sets of dragon hide dueling robes, muggle cloths, a caldron, wand, and some potions supplies, exec, they were going up to the school to talk to the headmaster. Let's just say, they weren't looking forward to it.

When they got there, Professor McGonagall led them into the great hall where she said they should be eating dinner. And indeed, when they walked in there were 9 teachers sitting there. They found out that there names were 1Professor Snape, a sick, greasy looking man with a large nose that taught potion; 2Professor Flitwick, a short dwarf like man that taught charms; 3professor Lupin, a younger man with gray hair, and premature wrinkles; 4professor Black, an energetic looking man with long black hair that taught dueling; 5Pro. Vector, a middle age witch that taught Arithmancy; 6Professor White, a kind looking middle age women that taught Ancient Runes (I don't know who taught Runes or Muggle Studies, if you know; you can please tell me in a review) 7 Professor Smith a young American man that taught muggle studies; Madam Hooch, who taught flying; and The great professor Dumbledore.

They were invited to stay and eat, and kept getting weird looks for eating mostly vegetables, with a little bit of meat. Throughout the meal teachers were shocked by how well Majue and McGonagall got along. They spoke thought most of the meal, which was apparently weird. Kres was getting rather annoyed at how Black and Lupin was staring at him the whole meal as thought he was a puzzle they couldn't solve. What was even more uncomfortable was the looks of longing coming from them occasionally. All too soon it was time to face the music and go and talk with the headmaster about were he had been and why he was so heavily armed.

They were not looking forwards to this.

A/N hey guys im back. All right, here's another chapter, hope you like. I really need ideas for this, so if you would please write to me what you want to happen PLEASE.

This will not be slash it was decided, because of a request for me not to. But I need you to vote on weather you want Dumbledore to be a nice grandfatherly type, or the evil manulipative (SP) basterd, ok? I'll update again soon. See ya.


	4. Talks

Umm… surprise? Hehe, ya, im gonna try to keep writing this, but updates will be slow, cause this story isnt priority, kay?

This will be slash… ya, umm, got 4 votes slash, 2 votes not slash, so sorry to the two that don't like it.

**Chapter 3**

**Talks**

Arabic

Kres was making himself comfortable in Dumbledore's office, at least, that's what it looked like on the outside. In realty he was looking for any possible dangers, as he had been taught, his senses going into overdrive.

His father was standing behind him, right hand on his sons left shoulder. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout were all sitting in chairs before his desk.

"Harry, my boy, im glad you're here, we have all been so worried about you. Can you tell me were you have been, so we can protect you."

Kres raised an eyebrow, causing Dumbledore to raise one in return. Kres snorted softly, and said, "with all due respect, I am completely safe where I am. Thankfully, we don't need any other protections."

"I don't doubt you, Mr. Potter.." "Kres" Majue cut in.

"ah, yes, Kres, I don't doubt your ability to defend yourself, just you safety." He said consolingly.

"So you doubt my people! My warriors?" he asked, calmly, with fire in his eyes.

"_Son_." Majue said softly.

Kres calmed slightly, hearing his fathers soothing voice.

_"I think it would be a good idea for you to go to this school. No, don't interrupt. This way you could learn to control your powers. I know you don't like it, but we already got the chraa(1) you will need and of course we will still keep contacted, and you could recruit people here."_

Kres sighed, knowing his dad was right. _"Fine, but I don't like it."_

_"I would be disappointed if you did."_ He joked, running a hand down the back of his sons head.

The teachers were looking at them in distrust, curiosity, or annoyance. Majue said to them, "Kres will go to your school on the condition that he is know as Kres, and NOT Harry Potter."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protest but was pinned by the sharpest glares of the ruler and heir of the Saudi tribe and found himself scared for the first time since Voldemort. He found himself nodding in agreement.

_**BREAK**_

_"You will do fine my son."_

_"I hope so father."_

_"we will see each other soon, I Promise."_

_"I love you, dad."_

_"I love you too my angel."_

_**BREAK**_

Charaa is shit in Arabic.

Hehe. Ya… do you guys want me to finish this? If you do, give me some ideas, Kay? And the next one will be longer...

I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY! one that will bug me to get chapters out, and give me ideas... Please message me if you want to.


	5. Through the Year

AN/ WOW!! I had no idea so many people wanted me to finish this!! THANK YOU for all the great reviews!!1

Im gonna change something though. Voldemort came back when Harry was 11. The Triwizard tourney is taking place in Harry's 6th year, not 4th. I need him to be a little older for my story line…

**Chapter 4**

**Through the years**

Arabic

'Now, one last thing before you eat. We have a new student that will be joining the 4th years, Kres Ami!'

Kres walked proudly up to the stool, glamour's hiding his tribal tattoos on his face. He was dressed in the wizarding robes, though with loose fitting brown leather pants and a white wifebeater (for Americans like me, that's a guy's tank top) underneath, as well as heavy gray boots.

The hat was placed on his head, and his expression didn't change.

**_'Little old, aren't you?_**' the hat questioned.

Kres mentally shrugged, he had seen weirder things than a talking hat.

**_'Ahh.'_** The hat said.

'Ya, can we get to it please??' Kres asked.

'**_Of course… ahh……Humm…… interesting…'_** the hat said at intervals.

**_'Quite a lot of secrets, don't you? I'd have to say a choice between Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin… though you do have the loyalty for Hufflepuff… _**

**_But I suppose you're too sly for Gryffindor, and while undoubtedly brave, you wouldn't mix well with the rest of them…_**

_**So Ravenclaw or Slytherin, what do you think??**_

**_Slytherin is out.' _**He said when Kres swore in his head, quite loudly and boldly. **_'So that leaves the Ravens... .' _**

'Fine! Just let me up already, you sharmute (1)!'

'**_RAVENCLAW!_** **_Jeeze kid, patience is a virtue_**.' The hat finished softly in his head.

.,,,,,,, LATER THAT YEAR.,,,,,,,

Kres was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table mostly by himself. He wasn't close to anyone here. Sometimes he ached to go back to the desert, to have the harsh, comforting rays beating down upon his head, and to gallop his beloved stallion across the endless sandy plains.

But he would make his father proud, and behave like a warrior of his people. He stayed there, and didn't complain about anything; the cold, or the looks from the staff, missing the desert, or how he longed to take off the glamour and see his markings he had worked so hard to earn.

Kres looked up when he heard a screech in the owls. He saw his fathers faithful Eagle, Edjo (You can see what it looks like on my profile).

He opened it, face paling at what he read.

_My dearest son,_

_It pains me to tell you this, especially through a letter, but you must know. The Akila tribe was attacked yesterday. They fought bravely, and defended themselves against their foes, but there were losses. _

_Jaikus (2) is missing. They haven't found if he is alive or not. I would have liked to tell you this in person, but it isn't an option as of this time. _

_I will write again when I find out more. _

_All my love_

_Father_

.,,,,,,, LATER THAT WEEK.,,,,,,,

_My dearest son, _

_Jaikus has been found, but he is wounded. He is being healed the very minuet I am writing this. The shaman expects him to make a full recovery, with only a couple scars and some weakness for a week or so. _

_I hope this letter finds you well,_

_With all my love_

_Father_

.,,,,,,, LATER THAT YEAR.,,,,,,,

'Farwell, and have a safe summer students. For those of you not returning, Good luck, and those of you that are, see you soon.' Dumbledore spoke from the front of the great hall.

.,,,,,,, Summer.,,,,,,,

(They will be speaking Egyptian here)

Kres smiled as he felt the first beat of the harsh desert sun welcome him back. His smile grew when he was embraced from behind and a warm kiss was placed on the back of his neck.

His head turned and he pressed a chase kiss to the tall man behind him. Jaikus Akila was an eighteen year old man with rich brown hair lightened with sun streaked highlights through it. He had piercing violet eyes, a smile that could melt any heart, and a tongue that could whip the quickest of minds… amongst other things…

His father snorting slightly from in front of them caused Kres to draw back slightly and smile at his lover. 'Are you ok?' he asked in concern.

Jaikus smiled softly at the younger man and nodded slightly. 'Im fine, baby.' Kres studied him for a minuet before he nodded his consent. He would drop it. For now. But he was going to check for himself when they were alone, a fact that Jai seemed aware of if the sparkle in his eyes were any indication.

His father made an objective noise in his throat, picking up on the same thing. Kres looked at him to see him looking at the two of them sternly, belayed by the amusement in his gaze.

Kres looked innocently at his father. 'Come, I wish to go home.' Excitement crept into his voice, causing soft smiles from both older men.

What do you think??

sharmute means (slang, masculine) fool, bastard (slang), bitch (masculine) in Egyptian.

Jaikus is Kres' boyfriend. He will be explained more later.


	6. Summer Starts

**Chapter 5**

**Summer**

A/N IM BACCKKKKK!!! Lol, this chapter will go more into depth about Kres and Jai. Hope you like it!! BTW, is anyone still reading this??

This entire chapter is written in Egyptian.

LAST TIME:

_.,,,,,,, Summer.,,,,,,, _

_(They will be speaking Egyptian here)_

_Kres smiled as he felt the first beat of the harsh desert sun welcome him back. His smile grew when he was embraced from behind and a warm kiss was placed on the back of his neck. _

_His head turned and he pressed a chase kiss to the tall man behind him. Jaikus Akila was an eighteen year old man with rich brown hair lightened with sun streaked highlights through it. He had piercing violet eyes, a smile that could melt any heart, and a tongue that could whip the quickest of minds… amongst other things…_

_His father snorting slightly from in front of them caused Kres to draw back slightly and smile at his lover. 'Are you ok?' he asked in concern. _

_Jaikus smiled softly at the younger man and nodded slightly. 'Im fine, baby.' Kres studied him for a minuet before he nodded his consent. He would drop it. For now. But he was going to check for himself when they were alone, a fact that Jai seemed aware of if the sparkle in his eyes were any indication. _

_His father made an objective noise in his throat, picking up on the same thing. Kres looked at him to see him looking at the two of them sternly, belayed by the amusement in his gaze._

_Kres looked innocently at his father. 'Come, I wish to go home.' Excitement crept into his voice, causing soft smiles from both older men. _

Two weeks had passed since Kres had come home. His eyes were clear emerald green, sparkling with happiness, and his skin quickly darkened to its original state, seeming to draw the suns comforting rays.

Not a lot had happened since he had been back. Jai was still with them, leaving that day to go back to his village. Kres was going back with him to stay for a week before coming back to his own tribe.

Kres could still remember when he had met him…

_** FLASHBACK **_

_Kres sat tall and proud on his horse. He was on a scouting job for his dad, seeing if there was any new movement. It had been pretty quiet lately, no action at all. He was about to turn around and go back home when he saw a person on a pure white horse, about 17 hands high, coming over the dune about 450 yards away. His eyes squinted against the rays to see a cleared image of the person._

_It was a tall man, with sun kissed brown hair tied at the back of his head. He was wearing much the same cloths at Kres himself, tan leather pants, and an open leather vest. He sat proudly on top his horse, looking directly at Kres. He looked about 16 years old, to his own 12 years. _

_Kres was on guard, body tense, and his hand resting on the handle of a dagger strapped to his leg. When the man got in talking distance he hailed out to him. _

_The man rode confidently over to him, stopping feet away. 'Who are you?' Kres asked, suspicion hidden in his voice. _

_'Who are _you_?' he shot back. Kres looked him up and down. He was handsome, and had a confidence that drew attention to his personality rather than his looks. When Kres didn't answer he got an amused look on his face. _

_'Im going to the Ami tribe, to take Majue a message from my father.'_

_Kres was watching him openly suspicious now. 'And who's your father?' _

_'Khalfani' (1) 'Khalfani Akila' _

_Kres' brow went up. 'And that would make you, Jaikus, correct??' _

_Jaikus simply smirked at him, raising his own brow for a second. _

_Kres studied him for a second more. 'You are aware that it's impossible to find the Ami tribe without first knowing exactly where it is?' _

_'And that's why I was hoping desperately to find some such person kind enough to help me complete my mission.' Kres couldn't help but begin to be drawn to the charismatic man, only a couple years older than him. _

_'Well then, I feel it's my duty to take you to _my_ father.' Kres was satisfied to see a brief flicker of surprise cross the violet eyes. _

**_ END FLASHBACK _**

Kres smiled as he thought of his lover. They had gotten to know each other the week Jai was there, and saw each other again when Kres took trip to his tribe. They had soon after gotten together, with the blessing of both their fathers.

Shaking his head, Kres moved across his room to finish packing the stuff he would take for his trip. Lost in his thoughts he was startled when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

He looked to see the smiling violet eyes of his lover. With a smile of his own, he moved his head to kiss the begging red lips. Jai responded eagerly, starved of his lover. Even though they had been together, being surrounded by his tribe, after having been away for months, Kres didn't have much free time.

There would be time on the trip, being the only two traveling across the endless sand dunes. With a reluctant moan, Kres pulled back, smiling at the tall man behind him. 'If we start, I'll never finish this.' He said, gesturing to his half packed bag.

Jai laughed slightly, moving around Kres to start helping him.

Kres pouted a moment, then reached forwards and buried his fingers in Jai's ticklish spot, causing the other to squirm and try to move. 'Stop, STOP!' he finally begged. Kres went of for another few seconds before he relented.

He smirked in satisfaction at seeing his usually unmovable lover flushed and out of breath on his bedroom floor. His smirk softened into a smile, and he leaned down to softly kiss the others lips.

They did finally finish packing, and left at 10:00 am. Promising to be back within three weeks, they set off in high spirits, looking forwards to the two days, three nights, of uninterrupted time together.

_.,,,,,TBC.,,,,,,_

What do you think?? And can I have a volunteer for a beta?? Please??

_Khalfani means 'Shall rule' in Egyptian. _


	7. Wow

**Chapter 6**

**Wow…**

_WARNINGS:::: Slash, Meaning boy on boy love. Lemon in this chapter, meaning boy on boy sex! Don't like it, I suggest you find a different story…_

_They did finally finish packing, and left at 10:00 am. Promising to be back within three weeks, they set off in high spirits, looking forwards to the two days, three nights, of uninterrupted time together. _

The two lovers were heading back to Kres' tribe. They had had a great time with Jai's family, with horseback riding, mock fighting between the younger people, not to mention the great alone time Kres and Jai had managed to snag.

Needless to say, Kres was much more relaxed than he had been since before he went to Hogwarts. Kres was jerked (literally) out of his thoughts when Jai reached over the distance separating their horses and pulled Kres onto his own horse in front of him.

Kres let out a sound of astonished surprise as he felt the solidness disappear out from under him. When he was seated comfortably in front of the older man, he elbowed him lightly in retaliation.

Jai laughed breathily in his ear, drawing a quiet moan when he took to lobe into his warm mouth. He teased the ear with his tongue and his teeth, drawing the same small sounds of pleasure from his lover.

In a show of flexibility, Kres shifted on the horses' back managing it without upsetting either the horse or Jai. His eyes shone with love and lust as he stared into the taller mans blue eyes.

**_ LEMON, if you don't want to read it, then skip down to the bottom of it_**

He leaned up to kiss the enticing red lips; thigh's straining to keep him propped up high enough. Jai enthusiastically responded, his tongue slipping into the younger mans mouth with ease. They moved closer together, bodies pressing inch for inch. Jai's dropped the reins, trusting his horse to stay on track, to slip strong hands down the taunt back and gently squeeze the perfect butt, pulling the small body closer. He stroked his hands back up, rubbing his back, and sliding back down, only this time the hands slipped inside Kres' pants, rubbing in the way he knew drove his little lover wild.

Kres moaned in appreciation, wrapping his hands in his lovers' dark hair. Jai made a motion with his hand that both aroused him more, as well as vanished his pants. Kres pulled back slightly in surprise, but the lusty look in Jai's eyes' had their lips attached again almost instantly. A warm, slick finger slid into his opening, causing him to shudder in pleasure. Another was added, then another.

By that point Kres' whole body was begging to be filled. He moaned wantonly, in a way he would only ever even think about doing in Jai's presence. Jai lifted him up, and when he was settled back down, he was filled with the wonderful hardness that stroked deep within him. He moaned and rested his head on Jai's shoulder as his thighs worked to move him up and down, as well as stay balanced on the horse.

Since his head was on Jai's shoulder, he didn't see the sly look enter his lovers' eyes, but felt it when Jai nudged his horse into a trot. His eyes opened wide with shock, and he couldn't repress the moans and breathless pants as the horse trotted faster and harder. He teased his lover, squeezing his inner walls, gripping him tightly. The horses gait was rough at Jai's prodding, and Kres was bounced sporadically on the hard penis.

He let his legs stop holding him, so that he sunk until his ass rested on Jai's balls when he slid all the way down, trusting the other man to keep him balanced. They both moaned at the furious hard rhythm, Kres' hole being stretched more and more as the angle changed again and again. Jai's member stroked the bundle of nerves, and Kres felt him so deep he thought he would burst.

Some minuets later Kres came, muscles spasming tightly, bringing Jai's orgasm as well. He moaned again at the feel of his lovers' warm sperm shooting deep into his body. He worked his walls, milking all the fluid that he could before he reluctantly lifted himself of the now flaccid member. When he was off, he leaned forwards again to kiss his breathless lover, constricting his walls, loving the feel of the juice squishing inside him.

**_ LEMON'S OVER_**

A few minuets later both were clean, wearing their cloths, but Kres remained leaning back into Jai's warm embrace, his own horse-keeping pace beside them.

Kres once again glanced warily at his lover and father, who had been speaking privately more that usual. Ok, that would be an understatement. It seemed like every time Kres saw them, they were talking quietly. It was dinnertime, and most of the tribe was gathered in the hall. Kres watched as his father leaned over and hugged Jai, whispering something in his ear.

Jai smiled and nodded, then got up and walked over to him. Kres looked at his tall lover curiously, and not without a little worry. Nervously, Jai kneeled in front of him and took his hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it a second later. A determination and loving look came into his eyes, drowning out the nervous look from before. '_Ana ohebak'_ he whispered finally. (I love you)

'And I you, but what…?' Jai raised his hand slightly, and Kres stopped talking.

'You captured _Rohi_ when I saw you all that time ago. (My soul) You are my life.' He stated passionately. 'Will you give me the honor of staying with me the rest of my life, as my love, my husband?' Jai held up a small gold ring, designs of wind etched into the metal, and a small emerald set into the top. (The link to the ring is on my profile page) It matched his personality perfectly, and he couldn't help but stair in absolute shock, completely speechless.

He let out a choked sound of amazement, nodding his head silently. Jai smiled, slipping the ring onto this left ring finger. Suddenly, the tribe started clapping, bringing Kres' mind back to where they were. His eyes moved to those of his lover, and he closed the gap between them, sealing his lips to the others.

Jai stood, bringing Kres with him, who wrapped his arms tightly around the taller mans' neck.

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!

They finally got away from the impromptu celebrating an hour later. '_La bod an arhal ghadan'_ Kres whispered in the still night. (I must leave tomorrow)

'_Ana fahim'_ (I know) he whispered back, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. Kres turned in his arms to face him, reaching up to chastely kiss the lips. Jai looked down and swore he saw an Angel. Kres' dark hair was blowing slightly in the wind, green eyes shining, and only wearing a leather vest across his chest; he looked completely innocent, breathtaking. He leaned down again, pulling Kres into a tight hug, burying his face in the sweet hair that smelled vaguely of sand and sweat and an unknown scent that drove him crazy.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, completely content not to move. '_Ana ohebak'_ Kres eventually whispered in the stillness. (I Love you)

Jai smiled against his neck. '_Ana ohebak_ _Tnein, Khatibi' _(I Love you to, Fiancé)

Kres pulled back smiling brightly, eyes shining in the fading light. He reached forwards, pulling the other into a light kiss. Jai's hands slid down, pulling him closer. His lips traveled from Kres' mouth, to his jaw, and down to the pulse point. And in the fading light a pleading whisper was heard… '_Min fadlak Balashs Bass' (please don't stop)_

AN How these marriages work... from what I've read, in Egypt, people usually only married of the same social class, and something usually comes of it. (Like money or land) but in this case, Jai and Kres' tribes (as both heirs of their tribes) will combine into one, with people from both locations free to cove from one to the other freely. That's what Jai was talking about to Majue… working out the details of the union.

Because of the marriage, they will be seen as more of one person than two, so instead of them both having duties in their tribes, the duties will fall to the both of them equally.Khalfani and Majue will both rule equally until Kres and Jai take over in some odd years. When Kres goes to school, Jai will have his status in the Ami tribe.

**I'll detail it out in the story, but basically, Kres and Jai are seen as the same person...**

Thx to my two wonderful beta's… Dark Catalyst, and BakaOnna2003… you guys rock… if it weren't for them, this would be wayyyy worse… any mastakes left are my own.


	8. Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 7**

**Triwizard Tournament **

_.,,,,,,LAST TIME,,,,,,,,_

_They finally got away from the impromptu celebrating an hour later. _"La bod an arhal ghadan."_ Kres whispered in the still night. (I must leave tomorrow)_

"_Ana fahim." (I know) he whispered back, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. Kres turned in his arms to face him, reaching up to chastely kiss his lips. Jai looked down and swore he saw an Angel. Kres' dark hair was blowing slightly in the wind, green eyes shining, and only wearing a leather vest across his chest, he looked completely innocent, breathtaking. He leaned down again, pulling Kres into a tight hug, burying his face in the sweet hair that smelled vaguely of sand and sweat and an unknown scent that drove him crazy. _

_They stood like that for what seemed like hours, completely content not to move. "_Ana ohebak."_ Kres eventually whispered in the stillness. (I Love you)_

_Jai smiled against his neck. "_Ana ohebak Tnein, Khatibi."_ (I Love you to, Fiancé) _

_Kres pulled back smiling brightly, eyes shining in the fading light. He reached forwards, pulling the other into a light kiss. Jai's hands slid down, pulling him closer. His lips traveled from Kres' mouth, to his jaw, and down to the pulse point. And in the fading light a pleading whisper was heard… _"Min fadlak Balashs Bass."_ (Please don't stop)_

_.,,,,,,NOW,,,,,,,,_

Sixth year seemed to begin like any other… Kres portkeyed to the station, skin darkened to a sexy bronze, and tattoos once again covered up. His muscles had filled back out nicely, toned, but not bulky and he now stood at the short height of 5'5". His dark hair had the natural sun lightened red strands and his green eyes shone like emeralds, smoldering with an unknown emotion.

He shivered slightly in the much chillier air of England, and he resigned himself to another year of cold weather. He moved towards the train, determined to get a compartment alone, when a somewhat familiar voice called out his name. Kres turned around and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the tall red haired man looking at him.

"Bill Weasley?" he asked in surprise. The man smiled.

"My little brothers told me you were here. Of course, they didn't know I know you…" he trailed off thoughtfully. Kres looked behind him to see the red-headed beaters and keeper for Gryffindor. His attention was brought back to Bill when he spoke again. "How's Jaikus?" he asked. The brilliant smile was answer enough, and Bill found himself smiling back when the young man held up his left hand, showing the ring.

"Mabrouk." Bill said sincerely. (Congratulations)

"Shukran." he said back, "But the train is leaving soon… Salam alekum, Bill Weasley." (Thank you. Peace be with you)

"Wa alekum es salam, Kres." (And upon you be peace.) Bill replied back in farewell.

The year started the same: They got in carriages and went to the welcoming feast, attended boring classes, etc. Kres conversed regularly with Jai and his father. He got that uneasy, hair-on-the-back of –your-neck-standing-up, snakes-in-the-stomach-uneasy when Dumbledore announced that there would be a 'Triwizard Tournament.' He couldn't understand why- he wouldn't have entered even if he were old enough- but the knowledge made him wary. Kres only prayed that not too many people were affected badly.

Viktor Krum looked curiously at the silent student sitting at the end of the blue table. He looked about the same age as himself and his friends, held himself with the same silent confidence and hidden power as his friend, Julius Beaufort, the French minister's son, had. He didn't speak to anyone, and the other children seemed to insentience draw away from his dangerous aura. Victor turned his head slightly and caught Julius' eye as he noticed the same thing. Julius rose an eyebrow, shrugging. Victor returned the gesture, both their curiosity caught.

(The next part is taken directly from GOF pgs 268-271, I've only changed what's necessary for it to be Kres, instead of Harry, if you wanna skip it, I'll say when it's over…)

When Kres entered the candlelit great hall for dinner it was almost full. The goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers table. The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Kres didn't seem to like the extravagantly prepared English food as much as he would have normally.

(Skip to the end of the feast)

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go thought into the next chamber"- he indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

"Any second." Someone whispered a few seats from Kres.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it- the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to a blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," He read, in a strong clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Another tongue of flame.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

The goblet erupted once more.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you will be contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore had stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had turned red once again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long had and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read the name out- "Harry Potter."

(OK, It's not copied anymore. lol.)

Kres looked blankly at Dumbledore. The man didn't really expect him to stand and announce who he was to everyone, did he?

Apparently, he did. Kres thought when Dumbledore looked at him. He raised a brow, expression clearly saying, "Yeah, right." Some of the teachers were staring at him as well, and the longer the time went by, the louder the murmuring in the hall got.

After a minute, Kres started feeling magic washing over him. His skin tingled and his hair moved as if there was a light wind blowing.

He ignored the slight pulling feeling towards the cup, even as it continued to grow in pressure and strength. Five minutes passed, and Kres could feel his glamours falling. He pushed his magic into them by force of will alone, not allowing his markings to be shown freely to the school.

Finally, after almost ten minutes, he felt himself move. His legs moved over the stool to plant in the isle. He fought it until their was sweat dotting his forehead, and he was too tired to fight anymore. But he still fought. All his magic was going into holding his glamours. He wouldn't dishonor himself and disappoint his father or Jai by allowing almost a thousand people to see the sacred markings of the Ami tribe.

If only to protect that, he forced himself to physically stop fighting and walk forwards to the front of the hall. His glare was fierce on Dumbledore, and the hall was silenced at his back, eyes boring into him.

His hand itched to draw one of the many hidden knives on his person- if only for the feeling of safeness it brought to him. Gasps filled the hall as many realized what this meant.

Well? What do you guys think?

I wasn't sure if I was going to post this, just because I only got five reviews on it last time- from 22 down to five. Big difference there… so, yeah, if you guys want me to keep writing this, could you tell me?

And if I do, the chapters will be much more detailed now, since I'm at the point I wanted to get to now.


	9. Letter

A/N: This isn't beta'd because, I wanted to get it out, so please excuse the errors…

Chapter 8

LAST TIME 

_He ignored the slight pulling feeling towards the cup, even as it continued to grow in pressure and strength. Five minutes passed, and Kres could feel his glamours falling. He pushed his magic into them by force of will alone, not allowing his markings to be shown freely to the school. _

_Finally, after almost ten minutes, he felt himself move. His legs moved over the stool to plant in the isle. He fought it until their was sweat dotting his forehead, and he was too tired to fight anymore. But he still fought. All his magic was going into holding his glamours. He wouldn't dishonor himself and disappoint his father or Jai by allowing almost a thousand people to see the sacred markings of the Ami tribe. _

_If only to protect that, he forced himself to physically stop fighting and walk forwards to the front of the hall. His glare was fierce on Dumbledore, and the hall was silenced at his back, eyes boring into him. _

_His hand itched to draw one of the many hidden knives on his person- if only for the feeling of safeness it brought to him. Gasps filled the hall as many realized what this meant._

NOW 

"Do zey want uz back in ze hall?" was asked by Fleur as soon as he entered the hall. An angry scowl was barely kept from showing on his face, but he couldn't withhold the deadly glare that shown from his stunning green eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!" Crouch demanded, entering the room with the other adults and officials.

"That's what I want to know." Kres said back, only a hint of the anger raging in his veins detected in his voice. Dumbledore looked at him blankly. His mouth opened slightly and snapped closed again.

"How was my birth name submitted into the goblet?" he asked again when no-one answered.

"You put it in zer, of course." Madam Maxime replied angrily.

"Excuse me?" Kres said incredulously. "But 'why' exactly would I put my former name in a goblet for a competition that I have no desire what-so-ever to compete in?"

"Of cou'ze you wizh to compete! It iz every child'z dream for ze eternal feme an' gloree."

"I'm no child!" he disagreed fiercely. And he wasn't. he was sixteen; and adult in the eyes of the people. **His** people. He was the equivalent of a prince, as well as a warrior. He had been fighting since his father had taken him in fighting on his own since he was nine. He was to be married for Bes' (1) sake! "I am sixteen. An adult!"

"Sixteen?!" Karkaroff scoffed. "You're not even old enough!"

"If Im to young to compete, there is no problem." Kres said, regaining control. "If I am to young, I cannot compete."

"That's not true!' Bagman said brightly. "The age rule was only instated this year, for protection. It's not a traditional law. It is a traditional law however, that a magically binding contract binds the chosen to compete in the given tasks."

"I won't compete." Kres said.

"You don't have a choice."

KRES&JAIKUS KRES&JAIKUS KRES&JAIKUS KRES&JAIKUS KRES&JAIKUS

Father

I am writing to inform you that I have been entered in a tournament taking place here this year. I did not enter my name, nor am I technically old enough. Being chosen has also revealed my birth name to not only the whole of Hogwarts, but also the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well as the reporter allowed in to cover this event.

The only information we have received thus far is that we are to compete in three 'dangerous' tasks; the first of which will be on November the twenty-fourth, and will be designed test our daring.

I hesitate to send this, as I know it will bring you to my side, but I am unsure of what else to do. Being drawn has entered me into a magically binding contract. Be it by my will or not, I will be competing.

Kres Ami

Kres knew the shortness and politeness would scare his father, but his feelings were numbed. He couldn't feel any emotion, anything at all. His was mentally sorting thought laws and regulations that his position had forced him to memorize, trying to find a way, any way, out of this.

With a sigh, he flung his arm up, watching his fathers' hawk leap gracefully from his wrist and into the clear blue sky.

KRES&JAIKUS KRES&JAIKUS KRES&JAIKUS KRES&JAIKUS KRES&JAIKUS

The next few days flew by in a haze of endless law books and classes; stare's and whispers and pointing. He had noticed two Durmstrang students watching him. Not the usual stare's that followed him in the mist of the current happenings. Instead of being filled with awe or disgust, they were filled with curiosity and question.

He was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table in his usual table, ignoring his class mates and the Beauxbatons ladies viding for his attention. All eyes were drawn up as the big entrance doors opened with force, some of the smarter, older students drawing wands as they said the unfamiliar man striding thought the doors.

A small smile, almost invisible, came to Kres' face as he gazed at the strong figure. The man was tall, almost 6'5", with shoulder length wavy, almost-black hair, and hard almond-shaped eyes. He was dressed in a brown vest worn open over his hard muscles, and loose brown pants. Strong black boots peaked out from under the baggy legs.

Upon his sun tanned bronze skin his tattoo's stood proudly. He wore a dagger at his hip, but left the rest of his weapons out, or hidden. Brown eyes, capable of showing the utmost love, or a fury so cold it made his enemy's leave without engaging in a fight at all.

His emerald eyes were caught by the deep brown one's of his father. Dumbledore got up, gesturing everyone to lower their wands and settle down. Dumbledore walked forwards and greeted the man with a small incline of his head. He outstretched his hand, gesturing towards the door, and his office beyond.

The other officials, Headmaster/mistress, McGonagall, and Snape were motioned to follow. Majue stopped, turning again to meet his son's eyes. A look was all it took for Kres to stand and follow. He could feel the eye's boring into his back as he walked one step behind and to the right of his father to find out his fate.

Was an ancient Egyptian god who was a god of protection against evil with his tambourine or harp, swords, maces and knives. He was thought to have been able to strangle bears, lions, antelopes and snakes with his bare hands. In this role, he was seen as a supporter of Ra, helping to defeat his serpent enemies.

**_HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT MPREG???????? Would you hate me if Kres got pregnant??_**


	10. Father

A/N… ANOTHER UPDATE!!! Thx for all the reviews.. I have 25!! That's tied for the most in one chapter.

"_Arabic_"

_LAST TIME:_

_He was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table in his usual table, ignoring his class mates and the Beauxbatons ladies viding for his attention. All eyes were drawn up as the big entrance doors opened with force, some of the smarter, older students drawing wands as they said the unfamiliar man striding thought the doors. _

_A small smile, almost invisible, came to Kres's face as he gazed at the strong figure. The man was tall, almost 6'5", with shoulder length wavy, almost-black hair, and hard almond-shaped eyes. He was dressed in a brown vest worn open over his hard muscles, and loose brown pants. Strong black boots peaked out from under the baggy legs. _

_Upon his sun tanned bronze skin his tattoo's stood proudly. He wore a dagger at his hip, but left the rest of his weapons out, or hidden. Brown eyes, capable of showing the utmost love, or a fury so cold it made his enemy's leave without engaging in a fight at all, scanned the room. _

_His emerald eyes were caught by the deep brown one's of his father. Dumbledore got up, gesturing everyone to lower their wands and settle down. Dumbledore walked forward and greeted the man with a small incline of his head. He outstretched his hand, gesturing towards the door, and his office beyond. _

_The other officials, Headmaster/mistress, McGonagall, and Snape were motioned to follow. Majue stopped, turning again to meet his son's eyes. A look was all it took for Kres to stand and follow. He could feel the eye's boring into his back as he walked one step behind and to the right of his father to find out his fate. _

Chapter 10

Father

The office was silent. Kres stood slightly behind and to the side of his father, in the same position that he had walked there in. Majue stood straight and tall, figure shrouded in power and confidence.

Kres held himself in the same way, unconsciously mimicking his father. He seemed to do that a lot, as he and his father were really close. They had spent countless hours together, hours put aside by Majue especially for his son. And how it showed. Kres clearly idolized his father. He strove to be as strong, powerful, generous, as good of a leader as the man he looked up to. He had once told his father once, half asleep, that he would be happy if he grew up to be even half as great as his dad.

The bond between the two of them was tangibly visible. The silence was broken by Majue finally speaking. "My son will not compete in this tournament." He said in a heavily accented voice.

"Mr. Ami, please." Dumbledore tried to placate, holding up a calming hand.

"My son won't compete." Majue cut off, sensing the argument coming from the headmaster.

"He does not have a choice…"

"I do!" he replied, once again cutting him off. "I am his father, his guardian, and if I say he cannot, then he shall not."

"It doesn't work like that." Dumbledore said, finally getting in a whole sentence. He rushed to finish before he was interrupted again. "His competing is tied to a magically binding contract. It was stated before entering that if you were drawn, there was no way out."

"Kres didn't enter."

"Of courze he entered!' Madam Maxime said angrily, enormous body seeming to swell with her outrage.

Majue turned slowly to look at the big women. "Are you calling my son a liar?" he asked dangerously.

"Yes!" she said haughtily.

Kres grew slightly angry at that. What reason would he have to lie about something like this? He didn't break his word, nor did anyone in their tribe if it could be helped. It was something he couldn't stand about this place- how many people lied and deceived to get what they wanted.

In the tribes, if you said something, it would be done; unless something physically stopped it, like serious injury or death. They didn't need contracts, unless it was a treaty. No one within the tribe would lie to another, it was dishonorable, and honor was important to all warriors.

His father understood this as well as him; he had been drilling it into his son since he became his father. A fury spiked in Majue's eyes at the insult to his child. "My son doesn't lie." He stated calmly.

"All little boyz lie."

"My son isn't a little boy, madam, and you would do well to remember that." He spoke with a deadly undertone that wasn't missed by everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ami, but Kres must compete. If he doesn't, then the magic of the contract will slowly drive him insane, eventually killing him. It is old magic, built back shortly after the founder's era… It cannot be changed." Dumbledore said.

"It must be changed!" he exclaimed. "I will not allow his life to be lost in something as foolish as a child's competition."

"Then you will have to hope 'his life isn't lost' wont you, Mr. Ami?" Snape's smooth voice spoke from the shadows.

Majue looked closely at all of them. When he saw no care on any of their faces, he had to hide his scorn. "Well then I will have to pull him from this charade of a school."

"You can't do that, sir." Dumbledore spoke seriously. "It would kill him as soon as he failed to compete in the first task. This is no joke, and as much as I regret it, Kres has no choice but to do his best."

Majue looked seriously at his son. "_Well_?" he questioned in their language.

"_It doesn't look like I have a choice, dose it father_?"

"_We can keep looking. We will find a way if that is what you want." _

_"I think it would just be easier to compete_." he said, only partly joking.

Majue put a hand on the young mans shoulder, looking squarely into the vibrant green eyes. "_What ever you want my son. If you would compete, I won't stop you; if it is your wish to find a way out, we will."_

A small smile came to his visage in the face of his fathers love and trust in him and his decisions. "_I know, and thank you father, but I think I will just compete. It's only three tasks; I've faced worse._" He ended in humor.

His father smiled, nodding his head slightly. His hand squeezed reassuringly at the firm shoulder under his hold. He turned his head, words back into accented English. "I wish to spend the evening with my son; I trust it won't be a problem?"

Dumbledore shook his head silently, watching the father and son walk out of his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK! So far the vote is:

MPREGxxxxxxxx17

NO MPREGxxxxx6

DON'T CARExxx4

Now, do you guys want him to be: 

A…Already pregnant and not aware of it

B…Pregnant and aware

C…Not pregnant yet


	11. Bodyguards

Thanks to Bakaonna2003 for editing this for me!!

Chapter 11

Bodyguards

Last Time:

_A small smile came to his visage in the face of his father's love and trust in him and his decisions. "__I know, and thank you father, but I think I will just compete… it's only three tasks. I've faced worse.__" He ended in humor. _

_His father smiled, nodding his head slightly. His hand squeezed reassuringly at the firm shoulder under his hold. He turned his head, words back into accented English. "I wish to spend the evening with my son; I trust that this won't be a problem?" _

_Dumbledore shook his head silently, watching the father and son walk out of his office. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Father and son walked down the long path to Hogsmeade, and only then did Kres notice the two guards following behind them. He sent his father a curious look, but received only a small shake of his head.

The walk passed quickly, and soon they were sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks. The guards took a place a short distance away, backs to the pair, dark eyes constantly moving around the room.

(Following Conversation will be in Arabic)

"What's going on, dad?" Kres asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about that now, my son. Now, how did you become entered in this?" he asked his son, worry in his voice.

Kres told him. He spoke of how he had no interest in competition, nor having not even entered the great hall between dinner and breakfast. He told his father how he was drawn and questioned and insulted by the other schools' heads.

Majue was angry, of course, at the insults and having been chosen, but not at his son. "And how are your peers reacting?" he asked firmly.

Kres looked at him steadily before sighing tiredly. "It's been a nightmare. They've either been following me, taking pictures (And selling them to newspapers and magazines), asking me questions, or asking for autographs."

"It will get better." Majue reassured the boy. "Now, on to a happier subject!" he said in a lighter voice. "Do you want your wedding to be during the year, thus missing a week of school, or do you wish to wait until summer?"

Kres's face took on a more thoughtful and happy look. "What does Jai want to do?" he asked the man.

"He wants to marry you as soon as you're ready, but is willing to wait until the summer if that's what you want."

"No. I want to marry him…" He trailed off. "I'd rather talk to Jai before I decide?" he phrased it as a question, looking at his father for confirmation.

Majue nodded in agreement, moving on to the next topic. "Jaikus said you had somewhere you want it to take place?" he inquired.

Kres nodded once. "Do you know that big oasis almost exactly half way between our and Khalfani's tribe?" His green eyes looked at Majue's blank ones. "It's pretty well hidden, there's big dunes surrounding it, then it drops down… you can't see it unless your right on top of it."

Majue shook his head, intrigued. "Well, Jai can show you, but it's perfect. There's room enough inside for everyone to stay, and it has the cleanest lake I've ever seen. Jai and I camped there on our way home last summer."

Majue made an approving sound in his throat with a thoughtful look. "I'll have Jaikus show me when I get home."

"Why isn't he here?" Kres finally got the courage to ask after a comfortable silence.

Before Majue answered, Madame Rosmerta came over. "Sorry for the delay! Dinner time… Have you decided what you want?" she questioned friendlily. Kres shook his head and Majue ordered two whiskies. Madam Rosmerta looked at Kres disapproval, but left to go get them.

"Kres…" Majue trailed off, unsure how to tell this to the teen. "This isn't the only place with things happening." He started hesitantly.

Kres was instantly on edge.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Father, what do you mean!?"

Majue looked at the worried boy. "Father, please!" Kres begged to silence. "Is everyone alright?"

Majue took his son's hand, squeezing reassuringly. "Everyone is fine." He spoke calmly.

"Then what…?"

"There have been attacks on our and Khalfani's tribe." He held up a hand forestalling the comment he knew was coming. "As I said, no one from either of the tribes have been hurt."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Majue squeezed the hand he held. "I…_we_ think there might be someone in one of our tribes… betraying us."

"What?" Kres gasped, aghast. "Why would anyone…?"

"I don't know." Majue said quietly.

"There's something else your not telling me, isn't there?"

Suddenly Majue looked slightly nervous. "Dad?" he questioned.

"This is what we all want for you- for you to be safe…" Kres was really starting to show his nervousness. He knew his father loved him; it was obvious to anyone who watched the two of them together, but as a child who had been abandoned to die, there would always be that slight unease. The suspicion, the worry, that he would be left again, that he wasn't good enough.

Majue motioned the guards over to them. They walked gracefully over, bowing respectfully to them. "Kres, child, I would like to introduce you to Jabari and Mdjai, your new personal guards until further notice." He finished, waiting for his son's reaction.

"What?" Kres asked in a barely wavering voice that Majue had to respect.

"They will be you personal guards. They will always be in public with you, and the furthest they will go is outside the room you're in to stand outside the door."

Kres pulled his hand from his father's protective hold harshly. "Why?" he demanded in a furious whisper. "Have I not proven myself? You don't think I can survive on my own? You trust me so little that I have to have 'personal guards'?!" he finished angrily.

"Of course I trust you! I have never doubted you! I know you can take care of yourself, but Kres, these people are not trying to take out our tribe; they're trying to take out 'us' as in our family lines."

Kres calmed slightly at the pleading in his father's voice. "Do you have guards? Jai? Kara? Khalfani?" he inquired.

Majue stared at his son. "Kara does, as does Jaikus while traveling."

"And you? Where are your guards?" he asked. "Why dose Jai only have them while roaming?"

"It is different here, Kres. We have our whole tribe there to protect us. You are here alone. If you are attacked you will be alone in you defence. You are my son, and I love you. I refuse to loose you because you don't want guards." Majue finished in a voice that made it clear he meant every word and he wouldn't leave without his new sentries.

Kres finally nodded his acceptance. "But!" he said. "You and Jai have to have one guard you trust with you at all times."

"Kres…" Majue warned.

"NO! You said someone might be betraying us, so how do you know that you won't be stabbed in the back?"

"…Fine."

The conversation stopped when the whiskey came, and the guards went back to their former positions.

XxXxXxXxX

The time passed in comfortable companionship, father and son enjoying the carefree time together. Finally after three hours and as many drinks, Majue knew he would have to leave soon.

"There is one more thing I must speak to you about before I leave." Majue said, breaking the silence. "There will be a Sekhtey contest in your and Jaikus' honor.

Kres looked at him excited. Majue nodded with a smile. "Your expected at home this winter break. The race will start it, and should last about a week, a day of rest, followed by the fighting tournament, and the feast will end it."

"I can compete, right?" he asked, anticipation coloring his voice.

Majue's rich, deep laughter filled the slowly empting room. "Of course, my son. But when your not, you and Jaikus will be seated in a place of honor above Khalfani and myself."

A mischievous look crossed the green eyes. "But only for the contest!" Majue said, firm voice betrayed by the sparkle in his eyes. "You are still my son, and below me until I die, so get that smirk off you face little one."

Kres laughed in delight. "Yes, _Lord_."

Majue swatted playfully at his head. "OH! Before I forget!" he reached into his vest and pulled out a brownish parchment. It was folded neatly, Jai's family stamp imprinted on it, along with his name in neat Arabic writing.

"He said to tell you to read it alone." Majue said with a raised brow.

Kres blushed slightly and snatched the letter from the tan hands.

Looking at the dying sun, Majue sighted regretfully. "I must go. I have many things to do today. You can expect Khalfani soon, to talk to you about his expectations and some father-in-law/son binding time." He said standing. "Normally you would go with him, while Jaikus came to me, but as that isn't possible with the current situation…" he trailed off again. They both seemed to be doing that more than usual that night.

Kres nodded in understanding. Had he not been in school, he and Jai would have both gone to stay for two to four weeks alone, to learn their responsibilities and more about the tribe they would be joining, as well as the family.

Since he was away, that would not be possible, so Khalfani would come to him.

His father stepped forwards, embracing him tightly. "Be safe child. I will see you again soon."

Majue talked to Madame Rosmerta, figuring out his bill, before he left with a last look, disappearing from sight soon after.

Kres sighed, quickly finishing his whiskey. When the glass was empty, he looked at his new guards in resignation, motioning for them to follow him.

XxXxXxXxX

1xx Sekhtey means 'weaver' and since they will be weaving their lives together by binding, I thought it would be appropriate.

Well guys? Summer or school?

PS: I've actually had this done since about a week after the last one, but lost my notebook, and just now found it, so review and tell me if they should be married during school or wait until the summer?


	12. First Task

LAST TIME:

Majue and Kres went to Hogsmeade. They discussed the task, wedding, attacks on the tribes and him getting bodyguards…

Chapter 12

First Task

There was absolute silence as Kres came back into the great hall, followed faithfully by his impassive bodyguards. He walked with his head held high, no emotions on his face. He moved to sit in his normal seat, ignoring the whispers and flash of a camera. The guards took up positions behind him, exotic eyes scanning the scene.

Dumbledore stood, motioning him to leave with him. His eyes closed briefly in exhaustion. Once again, he was followed through the hall by the two warriors. He heard the whispers start up as he exited the large doors. He didn't go all the way to Dumbledore's office, but stopped outside the entrance hall. The guards stayed flanking his shoulders.

"Mr. Ami?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing him to explain.

"My father requests that I have guards with me, as the result of an incident happening back home." Kres answered formally; face as detached as those of his guardians.

"I assure you, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world for you to be at the moment." Dumbledore responded in what he thought was reassurance.

"It is my fathers' orders."

"And I respect that, Kres, but your father doesn't know as much about this world, or this school as I do." He spoke. "No one has needed guards in Hogwarts since Egbert, of the house of Wessex visited Hogwarts in 820."

"Forgive my defiance, neb (1), but my father has spoken his will, and not even I would challenge him. Especially when he is considering the safety of his family."

"Of course you wouldn't child." He spoke softly. "Very well, they may stay with you, but they will not harm any of the students or staff here; Hogwarts or visitors."

"What would be the point of having guards if they cant defend me?" Kres asked coolly.

"Those are the conditions in which they can stay. If they break them, they will have to leave. Hogwarts is a safe place and I cannot have anyone threaten the students."

With a reluctant nod, Kres left the hall, making his way back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

KRES&JAIKUS

Time passed quickly until the first task. Kres exchanged letters with his family, with no further news of the attackers. He continued to go to classes, while preparing for whatever he might need to do in the task. His father had sent him Egyptian spell books, both offensive and defensive.

He had also noticed the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, watching him more than was normal. The boy wouldn't catch his eye, just watch him. He had noticed him blushing around him a few times too, something that had never happened before.

It was almost like… but no… He was engaged, Cedric wouldn't try anything… would he??

He had also noticed the Durmstrang students studying him, but not in the same way as Cedric. They watched him like they were waiting for their suspicions to be confirmed.

KRES&JAIKUS

The morning of the first task dawned clear and warm. (for England.) Kres did his normal morning workout out on the Quidditch pitch, and was back before the other students were up.

He was finishing his shower when the first students started to stir, and left the bathroom to finish getting ready in his room. Before he wouldn't have, but he had noticed his guards making the other students uncomfortable with their hard, cold stairs.

It didn't take long for him to get dressed in his champion robe, forgoing the normal cloths worn underneath. Instead he wore his loose, brown, leather battle pants, and a matching loose vest. The cloths were specifically designed to move with him in battle, without hindering him at all.

He combed his hair, pulling it into a tight pony at the back of his head. When he was done, he opened his Egyptian book to browse through until breakfast.

KRES&JAIKUS

They four champions were in the large tent. They had only just drawn their dragons, and Fleur had gone to take her try. He at calmly in a chair, watching in slight interest as the other two worked themselves to almost a panic. Krum and Delacour were calmer, and had obviously known something about the talk before hand. It seemed Diggory and Kres, himself, were the two that hadn't known anything.

That didn't bother him. He had been raised with his honor, his pride; he wouldn't loose that to make a child's competition easier. Instead, he closed his eyes and sank into a shallow meditatition.

Finally, it was his turn. He stood calmly, brushing down his cloths. His guards followed him uneasily, not at all happy having to stand by and let this happen. Coming to the arena, he spoke a few words softly in Egyptian, and ignoring the displeasure on the two men's faces, he walked into the stadium.

He was immediately assaulted with a collision of indistinguishable cheer's and boo's. Kres immediately took cover behind a large rock, and focused on drowning out the noise of the crowd. When they sounded like noting more than a faint disturbance from far away, he changed focus, letting his senses stretch across the stadium.

His green eyes snapped open, and he moved around the rock just as a large, spiked tail came down in the spot he had only vacated.

He spoke softly at first,

"_bismi allaahi arrahmaani arrahiim_

_alhamdu lillaahi rabbi al'aalamiin_

_iyyaaka na'budu wa-iyyaaka nasta'iin_

_ihdinaa assiraata almustaqiim_

_siraata alladziina an'amta 'alayhim ghayri almaghdhuubi 'alayhim walaa adhdhaalliin"(2) _His voice rose as his prayer went on, finishing in a firm, but still soft tone.

His eyes glowed with power as the prayer was finished, and he focused on the colossal creature in front of him. He walked confidently, yet cautiously forward, locking eyes with the yellow ahead of him.

Again he started chanting, this time a calming enchantment. It seemed to work, as the dragon relaxed from its lunging pose, and watched him serenely. He kept walking slowly, never pausing in his mantra.

He also knew that no matter how silent the crowd was now, as soon as he got the egg, they would explode in noise, breaking the tranquility that captured the large reptile, and that he would be taking a serious risk when that happened.

He positioned himself to where he could make a quick escape, still chanting. His eyes were glowing green as he was filled with his god's existence. Finally he came within reach of the nest.

His magic grew stronger, hoping to submerge the dragon further in its daze. Still moving slowly, he reached and grabbed the golden egg. As expected, as soon as he held it, the crowd exploded in sound.

Kres couldn't hold in the grimace as he dove forward nimbly, rolling out and into a crouch as the dragon roared its rage. He had to dodge immediately again, and again as the dragon shot streams of red flame at him.

The dragon handlers were rushing onto the field. They shot stunning spells in sync, repeating the process three times before the dragon could be staggered.

Kres' guards rushed to his side, eyes scanning his person, visibly checking for injury. He allowed it, knowing they had been worried for him. After a minuet, he spoke softly in assurance, gesturing them to follow as he went to get his score.

KRES&JAIKUS

**"AND KRES AMI IS NOW TIED WITH CEDRIC DIGGORY!! THAT ROUND WILL DEFENTILY SHORTEN THE STANDINGS FOR OUR YOUNG CHAMPIAN."**

KRES&JAIKUS

Neb master/lord. A respectful title, used as 'sir' in this case ;-)

In the name of Allah, Most Gracious, Most Merciful.

Praise be to Allah, the Cherisher and Sustainer of the worlds;

Thee do we worship, and Thine aid we seek.

Show us the straight way,

The way of those on whom Thou hast bestowed Thy Grace, those whose (portion) is not wrath, and who go not astray.

I added up all the votes I've asked for so far.

Mpreg17 WINNER

No Mpreg6

Don't care 4

XXXXXXXXXXX

Already pregnant and not aware 18

Already pregnant and aware 4

Not pregnant yet 17. Im gonna go with this, because I have an idea for it. (Don't worry, it wont be long ;-) )

XXXXXXXXXXX

Married in school 13 WINNER

Married during summer 1

**TWO MORE QUESTION!! **

**Would you rather see Khalfani now or after the second task**

**AND**

**Would you rather him stay for a week, or just come on a couple visits?**


	13. FatherSon bonding

Chapter 13

Father/Son bonding

Last time:

"**AND KRES AMI IS NOW TIED WITH CEDRIC DIGGORY!! THAT ROUND WILL DEFENTILY SHORTEN THE STANDINGS FOR OUR YOUNG CHAMPIAN."**

Now:

Kres walked calmly away from the crowd, hoping to make it back into his room before the other students caught up with him. "Neb." Jabari said, halting him. Kres paused, following the guards eyes to see three men walking towards him, gaining odd looks from the rest of the spectators.

A small smile, as big as he would in public, appeared on his face as the gazed at his family. He changed his course without thought, heading directly towards the three. He got half way there before he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped to the side to see Cedric being pulled back by his guards. "Stop!" he ordered them.

They looked at him, immediately releasing his fellow competitor, but not moving away from him. Kres focused on Cedric, sending him a vaguely questioning look. The older teen visibly shook off his unease, and smiled at Kres. "Great job out there!" he said cheerfully. Kres nodded his head once in gratitude, returning his eyes to the plaster covered face in front of him. When Kres didn't say anything, Cedric's smile faded slightly, but was still big on his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner in Hogsmeade? You know, to celebrate?" Kres went completely still, his face taking on more of an incredulous look, eyes narrowed slightly, with an eyebrow raised.

By then the three he was originally heading for had arrived. Majue, being the only one who spoke some semblance of English, had a look in his eyes somewhere between amused and annoyed. Khalfani and Jaikus didn't know the language, but obviously got the gist of the conversation if their annoyance was any indication. Kres turned to them. His hand came rest above his heart and bowed at the waist to Khalfani, who returned the gesture with a nod of his head. He repeated the gesture to his father. Majue smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations my son." He whispered into the dark hair. Jai was next. He moved forward, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and intertwining their fingers.

It was then that Kres remembered Cedric, who was standing watching them with a frown. "I'm afraid im going to have to decline your invitation." He said softly, turning and leading his family away from the crowd.

KRESJAIKUS

CEDRIC'S POV

I stood there in shock. It was slightly upsetting to see the man I just asked out on a date embraced by another man. There was embarrassment as well, as the exotic looking teen pointedly held Kres' ring hand in view, showing me the engagement ring sitting innocently on his finger. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as Kres finally remembered I was there, and wondered why I didn't leave while they were busy.

"I'm afraid im going to have to decline your invitation." Kres told me softly before he walked away. I stood numbly as he walked away; not missing the threatening look Kres' partner sent me.

I sighed as I turned around. I'm just going to go back to the sch… wait, who was that??

KRESJAIKUS

The four men wound up in a secluded part of Hogwarts castle. They were on at the end of a hall. It was a set of rooms, designed for Khalfani to stay in for two weeks, as was agreed to by Dumbledore prior to the task. Khalfani and Majue were sitting on two high back chairs by the fire place, conversing in hushed tones. Kres and Jaikus were snuggled up on a small loveseat. They had been sitting in silence, contented to be close after their long separation.

Finally, Jaikus let out a breath of air and pulled his lover closer, kissing his neck gently. Kres tilted his head back, offering himself for a gentle kiss that Jai was more than happy to give. When it was over, Kres laid his head back on Jai's shoulder, and gripped his hand. "I spoke to your father." Jai said softly against the dark head.

Kres made a questioning noise. "I would really like to get married as soon as we can. I want you to be my husband; I don't want to wait another eight months to call you mine."

Kres sat up completely, looking at his fiancé. "You don't have to." He whispered. "I've always been yours. And I don't want to wait either. I love you, and I want you to be my husband."

Jaikus smiled, pulling Kres close and kissing his lover. Kres kissed back, tilting his head to make it deeper. Jai rested one hand on Kres' hip and the other gently on his neck, fingers softly running through his hair. They pulled back slowly as they heard Majue clear his throat near them. Kres smiled at Jai before he turned to see both their fathers' looking at them.

Kres smiled at them, not at all embarrassed to be caught kissing his lover. Majue shook his head with a smile. "It is time we leave, Jaikus. The moon will be up soon." He said softly. Jai nodded in acceptance, and the two older men left them to their goodbye.

Kres turned back to the violet eyed teen before him. "You have to go so soon?" he asked him. Jaikus nodded sadly.

"I don't get to stay, but my father will be here two weeks, and its only a few months until your winter break. And soon after… our wedding?"

Kres smiled brilliantly, and nodded softly. "I'll write to you." He whispered.

"You'd better." Jaikus said back. He leaned down and kissed the smaller teen. "And I'll write back." He finished when they pulled back. "I love you."

Kres' green eyes were completely open, shinning with his own love and devotion to his soul mate. "I love you too. Always."

KRESJAIKUS

The next morning Kres woke to Khalfani standing over his bed. Kres' knife was in his hand and against his father-in-law's throat before he realised just who had woken him.

Khalfani smiled down at him as he pushed the blade away. Kres looked out the window to see the sky still dark. It was almost an hour before he usually got up. His guards took turns watching him at night, and whoever stayed up at night got a nap while Kres was in class. Jabari was the one tonight, and stood by Kres head, watching Khalfani impassively.

Khalfani gestured towards the door and left, expecting Kres to get dressed and follow. He did, trudging out of bed and to his trunk. He dressed in warm leather leggings and a sleeveless vest. He pulled his dark hair into a tight French braid to keep it out of his way, and finished with pulling on his soft leather boots.

Quickly he followed the older man out, to find him leaning against a shadowed corner. Khalfani gestured him out the common room. They walked silently until they reached the Quidditch pitch. Khalfani handed him a Scimitar silently, taking up his own pair of daggers.

No words were needed as they started to spar. There movements were blurred, intense concentration showed on their faces. Time blurred until Khalfani found an opening in Kres' defenses and brought one dagger to rest at his throat while the other blocked his blade. Kres yielded willing, happy that he had lasted so long against the much more experienced man. He bowed to Khalfani, and received a nod in return.

"You have been taught well." Khalfani said quietly, so as not to disturb the stillness that had fallen since the end of there fight.

"Have you not seen me fight before?" Kres asked looking at him.

Khalfani smiled at the young man. "Yes, I have, but it was some time ago, and your opponent was weak." Kres laughed at the careless answer. The moved silently and walked over to the stands. They sat in union, discarding all sense of pride and leant against the wood.

The morning chill was quickly working off the heat from the exercise, and Khalfani soon started shivering. "How can you stand it?" he finally asked, rubbing his arms.

Kres looked over in confusion, and barely hid the smile the crossed his face as he realised the cause of the exclamation.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Khalfani said. The smile did break across his face, and he laughed in amusement. He waved his hand in a pattern, murmuring Latin under his breath. Instantly, Khalfani felt warmer. He looked over in shock. "What was that?"

"A warming charm." Kres laughed again. "It's the first thing I learned when I came here. Not as good as the real thing, but at least I don't freeze."

Khalfani nodded in thanks. They sat silently as the sky lightened. They stayed there until the sun peaked over the expansive forest. It wasn't until the sun was fully over the horizon that they finally pulled themselves up and made there way back to the school.

XXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Hope the chapter was up to standards. Please review??


	14. Chapter 14

-1**AN: There are two polls on my bio page… please vote and tell me what you think. They are both about this story!!!**

Chapter 14.

LAST TIME:

_The morning chill was quickly working off the heat from the exercise, and Khalfani soon started shivering. "How can you stand it?" he finally asked, rubbing his arms. _

_Kres looked over in confusion, and barely hid the smile the crossed his face as he realized the cause of the exclamation. _

_"Don't think I didn't see that." Khalfani said. The smile did break across his face, and he laughed in amusement. He waved his hand in a pattern, murmuring Latin under his breath. Instantly, Khalfani felt warmer. He looked over in shock. "What was that?"_

_"A warming charm." Kres laughed again. "It's the first thing I learned when I came here. Not as good as the real thing, but at least I don't freeze."_

_Khalfani nodded in thanks. They sat silently as the sky lightened. They stayed there until the sun peaked over the expansive forest. It wasn't until the sun was fully over the horizon that they finally pulled themselves up and made there way back to the school. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

The days passed quickly after that. Khalfani stayed out of site of the rest of the student body, and Kres met up with him whenever he had sufficient spare time. They got to know each other more than they had before- with Kres' time occupied with Jaikus, and Khalfani busy with his duties. Kres learned that his soon to be father-in-law had a sharp scene of humor, leaving no doubt in his mind as to where Jai received his quick tongue.

He was quick to figure out Khalfani took his sword play very seriously, and wouldn't tolerate slacking in his son-in-laws' warrior's arts. He learned the best time to approach the man was after breakfast- long enough to gain his bearings, but before anyone had the chance to anger him.

Khalfani likewise learned some things about Kres. In the older man's case, he was almost in awe at how Kres could shoot a bow- with more precision and accuracy than even his archery captain. It pleased him greatly to see the love that, while hidden, was clearly there every time someone mentioned his betrothed.

As their two weeks came to an end, any lingering doubts Khalfani may have had about the future addition to their family was a thing of the past.

XXXXXXXXX

The hours blurred to days… the days blurred to weeks… and soon the weeks blurred into months. The weather grew colder, and classes became more intense as the semester drew to an end. It wasn't long before the school was alight with talk of the Yule ball. Dates were made, hearts broken, money was spent, and mail orders poured in daily.

Kres watched the proceedings silently, politely turning down any offer made to escort him, be it by male or female. His own mind was far from the excitement of Hogwarts, but rather spent daydreaming of his and Jai's upcoming ceremony. Would it end in victory and celebration for him and his lover? Would a warrior be injured or even killed, as wasn't uncommon? And what of the expectations that would be placed upon them? A wedding date would have to be announced at the closing of the competition… preparations would be made, and the dream of marriage would be reality.

Kres was drawn from this thoughts as his father's faithful eagle landed gracefully in front of him. He removed the parcel from the tired bird, stroking the dark gray breast feathers. The bird nipped lightly at his fingers before he took flight once again. Kres watched him leave with a furrow between his brows. He opened the small, unobtrusive brown package and removed three letters from within. Two had his name scripted in black ink upon the dull brown parchment, while the other was addressed to his guards. He did not hesitate in handing the message to Jabari silently. He proceed to open the letter written in the hand of his father.

_My dearest son, _

_It pleases me greatly to have received you last letter. I know your life there is a busy one, but it warms my heart to know that you have time to worry about us still. To answer your fears, you need not worry about us, although you do make a good point. We shall suspend bringing new warriors into our midst until we have figured out who is behind these attacks. _

_However, I wish not to talk about dark matters in the midst of your days ahead. Do not fret, all is prepared for you. Your ceremonial cloths have been woven, and await in your bedchambers. Your mount is in prime condition, and your weapons look as if you haven't left but a day ago. The route for the race has been planned out into a seven day course, followed by a days rest, then the archery competition, and ending with the arms battle. Of course a feast will follow, and with it the wedding announcements. _

_As I still have much to do, and Jaikus is most anxious to send this off, I wont keep you any longer. I eagerly await you homecoming. Know that you are always in my heart. _

_Ma'a Salama my son_

_Father_

Kres smiled softly at the letter as he bushed his hand tenderly over the long dried ink. His fingers carefully rolled it back into a cylinder and tucked it into a pocket of his clothing.

Next he unraveled his lovers letter…

_Khatibi_

_Do you know, I'm sitting upon your bed as I write this, and my longing for you is nearly driving me insane. It has been almost three months since I have seen you face to face, and my heart breaks more and more each and every day. If I had not the knowledge that you will be back in my arms within a fortnight, I fear what I would become. _

_Your father has been very kind to me here, and has welcomed me with open arms. He has been a great help in keeping my loneliness from becoming to great to bare. I wish to ask you, my love, have you ever heard of 'soul mates?' It is a term I found in a tome, and it caught my interest. Since the tome was one of the many in your room, I assume you know of what I speak. _

_I believe that I have found my soul mate in you, Kres, for my heart cries for you when you aren't near, and my soul bleeds in agony even now to have your presence once again at my side. Call me foolish if it is your will, I will not deny it. Mayhap I am foolish… but if loving you so completely is what makes me foolish, then I would not trade it for all the wit in these endless sands. _

_Listen to me, I'm blathering… I must draw this to a close, but know this; not a moment goes by that you are not in my thoughts. And not a second goes by that I don't long to have you back in my arms. _

_Until later my love_

_Salam Alekum_

_Jaikus_

Kres read the letter twice through, love filling him. Jaikus was a strong warrior, callous and cold to most. Kres could remember back to when he had first met the older man, as well as the intense dislike that settled between them within the first days of their association. Jaikus had been sixteen, and Kres only twelve.

Jaikus had seen Kres as nothing more than an annoying distraction- one that kept his mind from his work. Kres had resented the fact that he was looked down upon by someone he was equal to in standings. It had been an eventful days, but their disagreement soon passed, and soon they could call themselves friends.

Kres shook himself from his thoughts, likewise tucking that letter next to his fathers to answer later.

Kres turned his attention to breakfast, selecting an array of juicy fruits, rather than any of the grease filled slop that most Englishmen seemed to prefer. He finished his plate just as a school owl landed in front of him.

His brow went up, having never before received a letter from anyone in the school. He cautiously took, giving the owl a spare bit of meat from one of the platters of food.

The letter was short and straight forward. "Mr. Ami, please come to my office when you have finished your breakfast. The other champions will be there as well, please do not tarry. -Albus Dumbledore" He stood gracefully, expertly ignoring the eyes that followed him out of the hall. His guards walked silently behind him, staying to the shadows. He arrived quickly at the headmasters office, and the statue moved out of the way, obviously expecting him.

He walked up the stairs, rather than waiting for them to lift him, and soon came to the thick wooden door, and was called entrance before he could even announce his presence. He and his guards entered the room silently, taking in the other occupants. Viktor Krum, accompanied by his headmaster; Fleur Delacour and her headmistress, as well as Cedric Diggory.

"Ah, now that you're all here, we can begin." Dumbledore spoke cheerfully. "I'll keep this short; I called you here to inform you that, as champions, the four of you are required to open the ball. You and your dates will lead the opening dance, as well as sit at a designated table for the main dinner. After those two tasks, you are more than welcome to move freely amongst your peers. Do you have any questions?"

Kres stepped forward, a sinking feeling in his gut. "Neb…" he spoke quietly.  
"no disrespect meant, but I am required at home for this holiday. A very important event will take up the duration of the vacation."

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, my boy, but you simply cannot leave this break."

"I don't think you understand. My father has been planning this for months… I've been looking forward to this for nearly three years. I can't, nay, I _wont _miss it because of another event in which I had no desire to participate in in the first place."

"Kres, you are bound by magical contract and tradition, to open this ceremony…" Dumbledore was cut off by the sharp voice of the young man before him.

"I care not for your silly traditions. I refuse to miss my own wedding celebration!" Kres spat, quickly loosing face. He saw the incredulous expression fall across the withered face, and the blue eyes dart to his unnoticed engagement ring.

"You… You cannot be serious!" Dumbledore exclaimed in shock. "You have not even come of age yet, and you are being forced to marry! I wont allow it."

Kres drew back in surprise. When he saw the wide-eyed expressions following the argument, and the rage filled eyes of his guards, he quickly blanked his face. "Forced? What are you speaking of? I accepted my lovers' proposal gladly, and of my own free will."

"My dear boy…" Dumbledore whispered in retreat. "I am so sorry. You never should have been raised under such conditions…" he trailed off, eyes falling to his worn desk. He seemed to regain his bearings, and looked back at the young man with a new determination in his eyes. "Now, as tradition dictates, you will find a suitable young women, or man, if you so choose, to accompany you to the ball. I promise you, you will have a good time."

Kres starred at the man, not believing his ears. "Dose this mean you will not provide my annual portkey home?" he questioned. Dumbledore bowed his head in agreement. "Then I shall find my own way." Kres said coldly. He turned and swept from the room as silent as he had arrived.

"You will come regret interfering in his life." Jabari spoke frigidly. "I will make sure of it."

END CHAPTER

Ma'a Salama- Goodbye

Khatibi- My fiancé

Salam Aledum- Peace be with you

AN: Wow… that took me a long time… BUT!! I am in a Mpreg phase, so the writing will come faster so I can see Kres preggers…. Please tell me what you think! And please VOTE!! My two questions can be found at the top of my Profile page!

ALSO! Will anyone volunteer to beta for me?? Someone that is on most nights, and can send me back my chapter within one or two days? I'll give you a treat! A preview!!


	15. Reunion

Chapter 15

Reunion

Last Time:

"_My dear boy…" Dumbledore whispered in retreat. "I am so sorry. You never should have been raised under such conditions…" he trailed off, eyes falling to his worn desk. He seemed to regain his bearings, and looked back at the young man with a new determination in his eyes. "Now, as tradition dictates, you will find a suitable young women, or man, if you so choose, to accompany you to the ball. I promise you, you will have a good time." _

_Kres starred at the man, not believing his ears. "Dose this mean you will not provide my annual portkey home?" he questioned. Dumbledore bowed his head in agreement. "Then I shall find my own way." Kres said coldly. He turned and swept from the room as silent as he had arrived. _

_"You will come to regret interfering in his life." Jabari spoke frigidly. "I will make sure of it."_

XXXXXXXXX

Kres watched the bird fly into the distance, his letter securely attached to its leg. He didn't start when a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder; he had known his guard was close behind him. "Everything will work out in the end," he spoke quietly in the familiar Egyptian tongue.

Kres didn't answer but neither did he move from the comforting hand. A thought crossed his mind, and a small, devious smile crossed his face. "You just want to go home so you can see my father." Jabari drew back in shock, and Kres laughed for the first time in days. "You think I didn't know?" Kres asked, raising a brow.

Jabari stuttered for the first time Kres could remember. Kres let him flounder for a moment before he took pity on the older man. "I don't mind." he said seriously. "Don't misunderstand, I wish one of you would have at least told me…"

"Kres…" Jabari started, thinking about how to word his thoughts. "Your father has taken lovers before me, and hasn't always told you, why would he need to tell you about me?"

Kres didn't answer straight away, hearing the truth in his response. Majue had taken lovers before, and not many of them had been serious enough to mention to Kres. "Because, this is different," Kres finally said, "He cares about you; I mean, he trusts you to guard me! He trusts my life in your hands when there is someone in the tribe sabotaging us… I think that says a lot."

Jabari shook his head in denial. "Your father trusts me because I'm one of the best guards we have, not for any other reason. And we're not that serious; you don't need to worry about it," he said.

Kres studied his guard's face thoughtfully. The man's face was blank and hard, betraying no emotion to anyone who didn't know him. That was his problem; Kres had been with him every day for months, and learned to read the inscrutable man. He could see the affection when they spoke of Majue, and the barely-there pain as he told him it wasn't a serious relationship. Seeing the emotions first hand, Kres silently vowed to open his father's eyes.

Instead of saying anything more, he simply nodded in acceptance. The relief in the man's expression let Kres know that he had done the right thing in letting the issue drop. "Are you hungry?" he asked, "We can go eat in the kitchen."

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the semester passed quickly, and soon it was the leaving day. Kres hadn't received word back from his father, but wasn't too worried about it.

The majority of the students were staying for the dance, and most of the kids that got on the train were younger students who wouldn't be able to go to the dance anyway. Kres had all his things packed and ready to go, and was about to enter the great hall when it happened. Jabari placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from opening the large door, and nodded to the entrance hall. Kres followed his gaze and found his father standing proudly in a shadowed corner, obviously waiting for him.

The man strode forward after he had their attention. A nod and smile greeted Jabari, while he embraced his son warmly. He pulled back and brushed a strand of hair from Kres' eye. "Are you ready to go?" he asked with another warm smile. Kres nodded his head without a word, wanting more than anything to be back home. "I need to speak with your 'headmaster' first," Majue spat the word headmaster contemptuously.

Kres looked at his father worriedly. "But…" he stopped when his father raised his hand.

"It will only take a minute," he said soothingly. Kres nodded, and went to retrieve Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXX

Majue, Kres, and Jabari stood together in Dumbledore's office. The old man sat serenely behind his desk, smiling politely.

"Albus Dumbledore," Majue stated formally. Dumbledore nodded his head politely in response. "My son has told me some disturbing news. He told me you were refusing to allow him to leave the school and come back to his home," he spoke in his heavily accented voice.

Dumbledore nodded his head, not trying to deny the accusation. "Yes, I did. All four champions are required to open the Yule Ball. Kres is one of the champions, and must stay to participate."

"Kres can come back for the ball, if need be, but that does not mean he must stay for the entire break, correct?"

"It is an honored tradition…" Again, Dumbledore was cut off.

"_Your_ traditions. We have our own, much more sacred traditions that are taking place this holiday break, and Kres cannot miss them."

A flash of anger went through Dumbledore's eyes, almost faster than could be caught, "Our traditions are no less important than yours, Mr. Ami."

"Maybe not to you, but to us, they are. We care nothing for your foolish traditions, and we will not put yours ahead of ours. That is my final word," Majue said, and while his face was still calm, thunder brewed in his stormy eyes.

"Your word means nothing here. You are no longer in Egypt, and you rule no land here! Harry Potter is an important person, and I was a good friend to his parents. I will not allow him to be taken and married off to some barbarian. Harry belongs here, with his own kind, and here shall he stay!" Dumbledore stood up angrily from his desk in the middle of his speech, and Majue moved forward to meet him.

"MY SON," he spat coldly, "He may once have been Harry Potter, but that is no longer who he is. And I assure you, you are nothing to me but an annoying beetle to be crushed beneath my boot. And rest assured if you continue to persist in this persecution, that is exactly what will happen. Do not test me, old man."

"I have more power in this county than you know, Mr. Ami, I wouldn't suggest you try it."

Majue sneered at the old man, and in parting said, "My son will not be returning here next year, and that is not for debate. Good day, '_headmaster'_."

"If he is not to return here, where will he go? Harry needs to finish his magical education," Dumbledore said, slight worry bleeding into his tone.

"My son needs no magical education. He is well educated in our own magic's, and I assure you, you need him a thousand times more than he needs you.

Without another word, Majue turned and walked from the office stiffly. Kres followed silently, not once looking back, and Jabari brought up the rear.

XXXXXXXX

Not a word was spoken until the four of them had completely left the castle. They made their way out of Hogwarts grounds, Kres' forgotten guard bringing their belongings with them. They walked until they reached the dirt path to the neighboring village. Finally, Majue stopped and turned to his son. He was obviously still mad at the headmaster, but his face was calm when he looked at Kres.

"Do you have everything you will need?" he asked, directing the question at all of them. Kres looked back at his two guards, to his bags, and then back to his father, nodding.

"I packed everything we need," Kres answered confidently. "Can we go now?" A hint of anxiousness was clear in his voice.

Majue smiled warmly at his son, gesturing the other two me to come closer. Soon, they were all touching, and Kres saw the overly familiar hand resting around Jabari's slim waist, securing him to his father's side. Majue's other hand was around his son's shoulders, Kres' hands around his fathers back and Mdjai's arm respectively

Without a sound, the four of them vanished. They soon landed on the warm sand, and Kres stepped away, a pleased smile spreading across his face. The small buildings were bustling with excitement; a small group of warriors were practicing drills over to one side of the village; two little boys were fighting with wooden swords as their father watched… he was finally home.

XXX AN: I thought about cutting it there, but I really want to give you guys a LONGGG chapter:P XXX

Kres walked into his room alone, Mdjai standing guard outside the door. Jabari had time off then, to catch up on his sleep, leaving Kres alone for a while. He smiled when he saw his formal outfit lying on his bed. Form fitting pants, an unusual white in the desert sands, stood for the purity in him. White was often used in these ceremonies, representing the fact that neither of the engaged had ever been with another; at least not in marriage. In Kres' case, he was completely pure for Jai, having never been with anyone else at all.

His shirt, an open vest, was dyed a brilliant red color, and stood for life and victory. His sandals, also red, had long cords of leather that he would lace up his legs to his knees. After he was dressed, most of his chest and arms would be visible under his vest. A type of gold powder would be spread across his skin, covering the visible areas. The gold stood for him being eternal and indestructible.

Kres would wear three weapons on him: his scimitar, his cutlass, and a ceremonial dagger. Three weapons, three articles of clothing, three colors. Everything about his outfit stood for something, or represented something.

Caught up in his thoughts, Kres started when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Quenching the reaction to fight, Kres instead turned in the arms encircling him until he was facing the tall form of his lover. His own arms came to wrap around Jaikus' neck, and he smiled beautifully at his fiancé. Jai pulled the small man into a tight hug, lightly kissing his pulse point. They stood like that for an indefinite amount of time before Kres pulled back slightly. "I've missed you," he told Jai quietly, with a loving smile on his face.

Jai smiled back at the young man, and leaned down to kiss him leisurely. His lips barely brushed the others as his mouth moved slowly and sensually against Kres'.

With one last kiss, Kres pulled back, "I'm going to take that as you missed me too?"

Jaikus laughed loudly. "I guess you could say that," he said, and winked at the young man after.

"Allah, I can't believe it's finally here," Kres sighed, once again looking at his clothes.

"Believe it, baby, after tomorrow we'll have officially started our joining. Then nothing can come between us."

"Nothing will come between us anyway. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

XxXXXXXXXX

The first day of the ceremony was amazing. The sky was clear blue, and a breeze kept the people from getting too hot or uncomfortable. Kres woke at dawn, as was he did usually. He got up and washed, before getting dressed in his ceremonial clothes. Kres had only finished dressing when he was joined by his father. Majue entered the room carrying a bottle of gold powder.

Kres greeted his father warmly, his excitement evident in the air. Majue picked up his son's brush and moved silently behind the young man. He gently loosened the black hair from the messy ponytail Kres had hurriedly put in, and began to brush the tangles out. Kres relaxed into the soft strokes, and his shoulders slumped from the stiff state they had previously been in.

A couple of minutes passed silently, and soon Majue set the brush down. Kres' hair was smooth and shiny, dark, wavy strands that fell to his shoulders. Majue pulled back two single strands from the front of his head, and braded them in the back. This would keep his hair out of Kres' face, while leaving it down to show off the full effect of his outfit.

Once that was done, Majue picked up the bottle of powder and, uncorking the top, poured some of the fine, real-gold powder out onto his palm. With tender hands, Majue spread the color across his son's exposed skin. He started on his face, making sure not to cover his tribal tattoos, before moving down to his neck, and further on to his arms and torso. When Kres was completely covered, Majue took a fine brush, dipped in water, and brushed lightly over the power, insuring it wouldn't be brushed off, or come off on its own.

The entire process took almost half an hour, and by the time they were finished, the sky was fully lightened, and it was time to start off the ceremonial breakfast- the official start to the week long binding ceremony.

It was with a light heart that Kres followed his father to the dining area, truly ready to embrace his future.

XXXX

I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I'm glad to know how much you all like this story… you guys keep me writing! And thank you all for the many offers to beta! You guys are awesome!

Kathrine89: Is this soon enough? ;-)

Arcana Mortalitas: Thanks for all your help!

DArK-dAeMoIs-Dea: Thank you!

MistyMossFlower: How do you like? And thanks for the offer, but I already have two!

Touch of the Wind: Thank you! Ya, I love Sirius and Remus, but your right, they don't really play a huge part in my story… I might bring them in more later, but im not sure…. And yes, Jaikus is twenty now.

Lady Sakura Cosmos: Thank you!

MidniteBlaic: Thank you so much! And thank you for your offer to beta, but I already have two… J

Munchnozey: Thank You!

AngelKitty77: Dumbledore will get what's coming to him…. LOL.

Sweet-Single: One poll should be at the very top of my bio page… and that's not a bad idea. ;-)

Airlady: Thank you! Yes he is, but he's trying… I hate stories with random Dumbledore evilness that isn't explained

Crystal Snape: Thank You:-D

Handadeath: Thank you! And I only put on miscarriage because someone asked me about it, but it's got 6…

PV10: Thank you, and don't worry, I will!!

DD2: Thank you!!

Angel: HAHa. I love getting an update alert that I've been waiting for! Hope this satisfies!

Y-dO-u-CrY: Ya.. .he'll get better though… maybe… ;-P

SnakeWrath: I'm sorry it took so long! But here's the next chapter! And way faster!

FireChildSlytherin5: I'm glad!! Thank you!

Vallery Malone: Well, here ya go! Hope you enjoy!

Yasmine Lupin: Thanks fore the review! Haha… I don't think a girl will win…. L but here's an update!

Etidorpha: Thanks for your help with Jabari! Hope this is ok. The marriage is coming up soon!!

Mione the kneazel: Is this ok?? Thanks!!

AND A SPEICAL THANK YOU TO MY BETA,

Questions, comments?

If you haven't already, please vote for the gender of the baby(s) So far, the results are:

Twins- 53

Boy- 22

Girl- 17

Miscarriage- 6

NOW, some of you man notice that this comes up to 98…. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY, and I can't figure it out…. So…

PS: Longest chapter I've ever written! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	16. PLEASE VOTE!

Hey guys, Im really sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I need you guys to vote on something. I'm working on the next chapter right now, but I need to know this before I finish it... THe vote is on my profile page, or you can vote here.

Do you want Desert Protectors to be an actual crossover with the mummy??

1. In depth crossover.

2. Slight crossover... Just the tribes, not Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan...

3. Absolutely no crossover.


	17. Ceremonies Part ONe the Race

Chapter 16

Ceremonies

Last Time:

The first day of the ceremony amazing. The sky was clear blue, and a breeze kept the people from getting too hot or uncomfortable. Kres woke at dawn, as was his usual. He got up and washed, before getting dressed in his ceremonial cloths. Kres had only finished dressing when he was joined by his father. Majue entered the room carrying a bottle of gold power.

Kres greeted his father warmly, his excitement evident in the air. Majue picked up his son's brush and moved silently behind the young man. He gently loosened the black hair from the messy pony Kres had hurriedly put in, and began to brush the tangles out. Kres relaxed into the soft strokes, and his shoulders slumped from the stiff state they had previously been in.

A couple of minuets passed silently, and soon Majue set the brush down. Kres' hair was smooth and shiny, dark, wavy strands that fell to his shoulders. Majue pulled back two single strands from the front of his head, and braded them in the back. This would keep his hair out of his face, while leaving it down to show off the full effect of his outfit.

Once that was done, he picked up a the bottle of power and, uncorking the top, poured some of the fine, real-gold powder out onto his palm. With tender hands, Majue spread the color across his sons exposed skin. He started on his face, making sure not to cover his tribal tattoos, before moving down to his neck, and further on to his arms and torso. When Kres was completely covered, Majue took a fine brush, dipped in water, and brushed lightly over the power, insuring it wouldn't be brushed off, or come off on it's own.

The entire process took almost a half hour, and by the time they were finished, the sky was fully lightened, and it was time to start off the ceremonial breakfast- the official start to the week long binding ceremony.

It was with a light heart that Kres followed his father to the dinning area, truly ready to embrace his future.

XXXX

Majue and Jaikus met the two of them in the main dinning area. The duration of the ceremony would take place outside, under the glorious sun. The first thing Kres saw when he exited his tent was his lover, standing tall and proud a few feet in front of him. Jaikus was dressed similarly to Kres, only his vest was white, where as his pants were red. Jaikus also had the slightest amount of black outlining his eyes, and making the brilliant violet eyes stand out against his tan face.

Kres waked slowly up to the older man, and, linking arms, they made their way to the head table- to the beginning of their future.

XXX

Breakfast was never a big deal in the Ami tribe. The warriors would rise early and eat a small, light meal before they began their duties. As a result, the feast, while being elaborate, wasn't that big. There were numerous choices of light foods laid out on the tables, including some exotic fruits, some dried meats, fresh breads and light meads.

Kres chose a small selection of dried meat, a couple fruits, and a glass of mead. Jaikus selected a peace of bread, and covered it with a small amount of meat. Like his lover, he also selected a glass of the light, but delicious mead.

The two betrothed talked quietly throughout the meal, taking little notice of anything else that was going on. The meal was soon over, and the first event began. Warriors from both honored tribes, as well as other tribes that had gathered for the celebration, went to prepare their horses for the week long race. Kres and Jaikus would both be participating, and left together to gather their horses. They prepared the mounts next to each other, talking carelessly all the while.

They didn't speak of it, but it was obvious to them that they would ride together and finish together. Winning didn't matter to them, they simple rejoiced in their time together. All of the competitors carried leather sacks filled with dried meats and fresh water- anything else they needed would have to be found on the way.

Soon they were mounted and stood at the start line. Majue nodded at his son and future son-in-law before he raised his arms and his eagle flew quickly into the sky signaling the beginning of the week long race. Kres and Jaikus set out at a light canter, ending somewhere in the middle as the group began to spread out some hours later.

The path would take them three days away from the tribe, to another tribe led by a man called Ardeth- a close friend of his fathers. They would circle around the lands run by the Medjai, and once again face home. They would pass Kres' home, continuing on for another day until they reached the Oasis where the rest of the ceremonies would be held. The path was a hard one, and a person could easily die on the journey were they not prepared. Kres looked to his left, eyes gazing at the relaxed, yet determined man riding beside him, and he smiled. Jaikus, as if sensing his stare, looked over to catch the stunning eyes of his love. No words were said- none were needed.

XXXXXXXX

The days passed quickly. Jaikus and Kres remained together, and had passed several of their competitors. They kept their even pace- never pushing the horses or themselves to hard, knowing that the one's who did would soon tire. They stopped a few times a day to rest their mounts and to eat. Every night they secured their horses and settled to sleep- it would be folly to try and brave the dangers of the desert at night. They did not carry sleeping bags; the bulk would only slow them down. They did however, carry a long heavy duty, yet thin and light, cloth. They used the cloth for their shelter at night. They would fashion it around them so that it would keep out the desert animals as well as the blowing sands.

The cloth had come in handy during the day once so far as well…

Flashback

Kres peered into the distance, squinting his eyes to see better. He nudged his betrothed, who instantly recognized what Kres had been studying. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before they went into action. They dismounted before their steeds were even fully stopped. Jaikus dug under his pack for the cloth folded beneath it. He looked to see the mass moving quickly toward them, and growing bigger with every moment.

The horses too had noticed the danger and were moving restlessly beside them. They turned their backs to the mass and huddled together against the increasing wind. With a command from their riders, the horses dropped first to their knees, and then their sides.

Jaikus had put part of the cloth on the ground to be caught firmly by his horse as it lay down. He tugged at it experimentally and was pleased to see it wouldn't move. He quickly turned, pulling the cloth over the horses still huddled together, and then over Kres. He laid down next to his lover and rolled so that the cloth was wrapped around him and stuck firmly under his side. Kres moved to make sure the other two ends were secured before he wiggled back up to the older man. Their hands entwined as they settled to wait in the darkness.

It wasn't long before the winds grew intense and a weight settle over them. They could feel the sands pounding against them restlessly and hear the wind howling fiercely above them.

Neither of them were sure how long they had lain there, eyes locked on the others' and hands clasped reassuringly. They both knew what to do after years of living in the unpredictable desert, but it was still daunting to experience.

When the winds had died down and a constant weight settled on them, Jaikus carefully moved. He pulled the cloth slowly from under his body, and climbed out from under it. Kres followed slowly, and was relieved to finally climb to his feet.

They weren't surprised to see almost a foot of sand covering the cloth that had protected them. Jaikus pulled the cloth away, being careful not to allow the heavy sand to fall on the horses or their other supplies.

It took ten minuets, but they were finely ready to leave. They had to check to make sure they hadn't lost their supplies- namely their water, and they had to check over their horses to make sure they hadn't been injured. Thankfully, everything was ok- this time.

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The two had continued their steady pace, and as a result had passed many of their competitors. Some men had ridden their mounts to exhaustion, some had run out of supplies, and some had met the dangers of the desert.

In this race it was important not to push your horse to fast. Not only because you would exhaust them, but because if you worked them to hard they would get dehydrated faster, causing more problems. Then, if you let them drink and eat more to compensate you ran the risk of using to much of the rations. If you ran out of rations, you had to stop and find more- putting you at risk of the dangers of the desert life. There was so much that could go wrong if you weren't careful. Kres wasn't sure how many people were still in front of them as they began the final stretch of the race. They had passed by his tribe the night before, and were getting very close to the finish line. The minuets stretched, and Kres and Jaikus sped their steeds up after exchanging a single look. The finish came into view, and the spectators lined the path.

They nudged their horses faster until they were flying. The crossed the finish line, completely even with each other. The tribes cheered for the two of them, and the circled their horses around and slowed them down, until they finally came to a stop in front of the two lords.

Kres looked at his father as he dismounted, and he didn't need a mirror to know that happiness and freedom were clear in his eyes. Majue smiled at his son. "Only three men finished before you. The first drove his horse to exhaustion. The poor animal died soon after he passed the finish line- his heart burst from the strain as far as we can figure. The next rode his horse lame, and is recovering in the tent. The other wasn't too bad off- his mount was only dehydrated. You however, seem to be in perfect health." Majue had clear disgust in his tone when he spoke of the winners of the race, but that changed to pride when he looked at the horses his sons' rode. It was true, and while the two steeds had a fine layer of sweat covering their coats, they weren't breathing overly hard, and were standing calmly next to their riders.

Kres and Jaikus locked eyes, and Kres smiled in exultation. The thrill of the race was pounding in his veins and the freedom that stemmed from his ride was a plain as day. As he looked at his betrothed, Kres felt his heart jolt with excitement for the next competition.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Sorry for the long wait!! But I graduate on Friday!! YAY!! As for the vote… WOW! Thank you all so much for your support! The problem is that its like, 50/50 between in depth xover, and slight. Sorry to the few of you that don't want it to be a crossover, but you were seriously outvoted… So what I think I'll do is bring in Rick, Evy and them, but I wont have the mummy story line. Is that ok with everyone??

AND! I was planning on having Dumbledore crash the wedding. What do you think?? Please tell me what you guys think, even if its horrible!


	18. Ceremonies, Part 2: A day of Rest

Chapter 17

Ceremonies, Part 2: A day of Rest\

AN: This chapter explains how Mpreg is possible in this story! _**IF YOUR ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT DOSENT REALLY LIKE RANDOM OR UNEXPLAINED MALE PREGNANCY, READ THIS CHAPTER CLOSLEY!!**_ It explains how it happens in this fic. Any questions or comments, please ask me. I want this to be as believable as fiction can get. ;)

Last time:

They nudged their horses faster until they were flying. The crossed the finish line, completely even with each other. The tribes cheered for the two of them, and the circled their horses around and slowed them down, until they finally came to a stop in front of the two lords.

Kres looked at his father as he dismounted, and he didn't need a mirror to know that happiness and freedom were clear in his eyes. Majue smiled at his son. "Only three men finished before you. The first drove his horse to exhaustion. The poor animal died soon after he passed the finish line- his heart burst from the strain as far as we can figure. The next rode his horse lame, and is recovering in the tent. The other wasn't too bad off- his mount was only dehydrated. You however, seem to be in perfect health." Majue had clear disgust in his tone when he spoke of the winners of the race, but that changed to pride when he looked at the horses his sons' rode. It was true, and while the two steeds had a fine layer of sweat covering their coats, they weren't breathing overly hard, and were standing calmly next to their riders.

Kres and Jaikus locked eyes, and Kres smiled in exultation. The thrill of the race was pounding in his veins and the freedom that stemmed from his ride was a plain as day. As he looked at his betrothed, Kres felt his heart jolt with excitement for the next competition.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Kres stretched languidly as he lay under the shade of a tree resting by the blue water of the oasis. There was a slight breeze, just enough to keep his hair moving and the waves lapping gently in the lake. He had a glass of chilled mead in one hand, and watched in contently as his lover showed some small children how to hold a sword. It was the day of rest- set after the grueling race for competitors to regain their strength before the fighting competition that would take place the next day. The atmosphere was peaceful, and everyone was taking advantage of the area picked for the wedding. The shade, breeze, and cool water was a large step from the normal every day conditions the warriors lived in.

The young man smiled at his lover when the man glanced over at him. Jai would make a great father one day. Kres frowned slightly. He still wasn't sure whether he would be granted the gift of fertility. The desert tribes were made of mostly men- the only women being daughters bore, who decided to stay in the desert sands. Because of that, and their devotion to preserving the secrets held in the dunes, Min, God of Fertility, granted the warriors the chance to bare children themselves. It allowed them to continue on their legacy, as well as raise the families some of them longed for.

The male births of the desert were a thing of legend. Something sung by bards and a wondrous fable parents told there children- but very few people outside the desert actually knew the truth. And the truth wasn't as romanticized as stories made it out to be. The male body wasn't made for childbirth, resulting in much harsher pregnancies than that of a female. The initial months of conception were filled with pain as the body tried to configure itself to do the duty pressed on it. Herbs were taken daily to reduce the miscarriages and still births that were all to common. The 'morning sickness' was much more intense in males, along with the pains, cravings, and emotional distress. Many of the warriors took herbs to prevent the chance of it happening simply because the dangers and complications were so great.

The effects and symptoms, like during a women's conception, varied with each pregnancy. However, where a women could have little to no symptoms, the easiest time a male would have would be like a medium strength woman's. The easiest recorder had moderate nausea for five months, sever pain for the first three, with on and off pain for the rest, and slight emotional distress.

Added on top of the physical problems were the physiological. The warriors had to stop training as soon as they knew they were pregnant. The strain they put on their bodies daily would be enough to cause a miscarriage just from their training. If they did carry their child to term than it would be a further two to six months before they could be at the same caliber as before. And even then their loyalty to the tribe would waver with the loyalty to taking care of an infant.

The 'birth' was physically taxing. C-section was the only way to remove the child safely from the womb, and could cause complications all in it self. All in all, the problems alone were enough to cause a good majority of the warriors to avoid childbirth. It took a lot of bravery and determination for a warrior to carry a child to term. Kres was one of the few that wanted to bare a child.

The problem was that Kres wasn't born in the desert- and he didn't spend his first years there like all the others had. He wasn't sure if he would receive the same blessing as those bore from the warriors already. Jaikus had been born from Khalfani's lover, Ashai. Ashai had died when Jai was eight; Kres didn't know much about the man; only that he was a fierce warrior, and had died honorably in a bloody battle.

His father had told him not to worry about it. He said that if the gods willed it, it would come to pass. It didn't stop him from worrying though. He wanted more than anything to have his own family with Jaikus. A son to train in the arts, or a daughter to spoil. Kres would have given anything to guarantee his fertility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kres made no move as he felt his father take a seat beside him in the shade. They sat in a comfortable silence for several moments before Majue spoke up. "You will need to leave soon, to make it in time to open that _hetmet _you have to attend." Hetmet was nearly spat from his mouth, and it was obvious to Kres that his father still resented not being able to stop the whole issue. He knew his father wanted him safe, and this tournament wasn't good enough cause to harm his son.

Without thinking about it, Kres laid a calming hand on his fathers' arm. "All will be well. Don't worry." he said soothingly to the older man.

Majue looked at the young man beside him thoughtfully. "I know it will be. You are very resourceful, my son." He smiled, pride shinning in his dark eyes.

"I learned from the best." a slight smirk turned up the corners of the younger's mouth, and Majue tilted his head back to let out a deep laugh. The break from the quiet drew a few looks, but was soon forgotten.

Father and son stayed for a few more minuets before Kres stood and held out a hand to pull his father from the ground. Together they made their way across the warm sand to where Jaikus was still teaching the children how to fight.

The young man finished with the little boy, would couldn't have been more than four winters old, and then turned to his betrothed and father. "Is it time?" he asked.

Kres make a slight face, but nodded anyway. The two were wearing their ceremonial outfits already, and they didn't plan on changing them. They were the same rich clothing that the two had worn for the first day of the ride, (having chosen to wear the more practical vest and breached for the remainder of the tiring journey), They would wear customized warrior clothing for the fighting competition, but for the day of rest and the feast at the end, as well as for the actual bonding, they were required to wear their ceremonial cloths.

The only difference from the first day was that Kres was also wearing a line of kohl around his eyes and Jai's hair had been tied into a long brown braid that fell in thick lush and glimmering highlights to mid-back.

Majue handed Kres a portkey that would take them both to the school, as well as bring them back home later that night. Jaikus wrapped his arms around Kres and held on tightly as his lover spoke the activation word, "_shem_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The portkey ride was swift, but sickening all the same. They landed in a tangle of limbs in the freezing slush of new snowfall. Kres sprung from the cold ground as quickly as he was able and helped his over, whom he had landed partially on, up off the ground.

Kres laughed after they were both standing and moved to brush the loose snow off his lover's vest and pants. The snow that had touched bare skin had melted on the heated flesh almost as fast as it touched it. Jaikus moved forward and kissed him sweetly as the large flakes fell around them. Kres pulled back breathlessly minuets later, and white clouds could be seen as they panted quietly. Jai rested his forehead against the smaller mans while they caught their breath in the cold. Only when the cold became to much and gooseflesh had risen across their bodies did the two cuddle together and make their way quickly toward the school.

The two arrived outside the main gates and walked quickly through the dark path in an effort to get out of the biting wind and icy snow flurries. It wasn't a surprise really; They had gone instantly from a warm desert afternoon to the cold winter Scottish evening.

Jaikus' eyes moved quickly, trying to take in everything at once. The only time he had been to this part of the world the sun had been out. He had never seen snow before, and he was fascinated. Kres pulled him by the hand until they were under the cover of the entrance hall. When the two arrived inside and under the slight protection the walls provided they relaxed and surrender to the warmth on their backs.

Jai turned and looked back out the door and into the falling whiteness. He wrapped his arms around Kres and they stood like that- enjoying the peace that blanketed the scene.

"MR. AMI!!" The two lovers turned quickly to look at the source of the yell, but reluctant to shatter the mood that had fallen. Minerva McGonagall stood at the door that led into the great hall, looking both flustered and relieved to see him. "You are late. Come, you must lead the first dance. The other champions are waiting on you." she turned and started to lead the way through the crowded halls. They soon entered the same door they had gone through when the champions had been chosen, and it was then that McGonagall turned back to look closer at the two of them. "Why are you not in formal robes?!" She exclaimed, sounding frazzled.

"Madam, these are our ceremonial cloths. We were, if you remember, in the middle of our own gathering when we had to come here." Kres answered courteously, his accent more pronounced after the week he spent speaking only Egyptian.

"Well yes, however, this ball calls for dress robes to be worn. You are representing your house and your school. Do not embarrass yourself and smite the reputation this school has worked so hard to build."

"I do not own dress robes, and my partner certainly doesn't either."

The older lady still looked like she wasn't quite sure what to say, and luckily, the music starting prevented her from saying more on the subject. "This is your partner?" she asked quickly as the first pair, Victor Krum and his partner Hermione Granger, started out onto the floor. "He will do. Now, you both know how to dance, correct?" The second pair, Cedric Diggory and his partner Cho Chang, began to go.

"Like that?" Kres asked, motioning his head toward the floor. "Sure."

McGonagall looked dubiously at him, and then turned to Jaikus and asked him. Jai looked at the women blankly and then turned to his lover in question. "Professor, Jaikus dose not know English." He explained. The third pair, Fleur Delacour and Rodger Davis, had left.

"Wha… Never mind, go. GO!" she shooed them through the entrance.

Jaikus did understand that, and the two walked out to take their place on the dance floor. Jaikus moved over to stand in front of Kres. He placed one hand one the warm golden sheen of Kres' side, and took his hand with his other. Kres laid his free hand on Jaikus shoulder and followed the taller man's lead.

Now, the two didn't really know this dance. However, Jaikus' keen eyes had been watching the pairs move and had memorized the steps. It was a pretty simple dance, at least compared to some of the traditional dances they learned and preformed in the name of the gods back home. The pattern was simple, and then repeated itself. Jaikus led Kres flawlessly through the steps… circle-lift-spin-move-circle-lift-spin….

Kres laughed in delight- it had been a long time since the two had danced together. Finally, after some minuets, the song was over and other couples joined them on the dance floor. They stayed for one more dance, this time dancing in their more traditional way.

When it was over, Kres led Jaikus away from the floor. They made their way over to the table of refreshments and both got something to drink. They were talking and joking in quiet voices. Jaikus had one hand rested possessively low on Kres' back, and Kres didn't mind in the least.

Jaikus trailed off what he was saying and looked over Kres' head. Victor Krum stood behind them, obviously wanting to say something. He surprised both of them when he spoke, not in English or Bulgarian, but rather in a very heavily accented and choppy, but still understandable, version of Egyptian.

"Eu ar za man zat 'is admazter iz seu upsoot abot?" He asked. Jaikus nodded slowly.

"It would seem so." He answered, speaking slightly slower so the boy would be able to understand what he said.

"Mi frizends end ey er vedy tankfel teo eu. Ee neezs tu knoz zat zer er ozer culters zen 'is."

Jaikus nodded his head in understanding. From what he had heard from his lover and father-in-law, the old man was much to narrow-minded and controlling. It didn't seem as if he tried to be that way, but it was simply the only way he knew to be.

The three of them talked for a while longer, until Victor's date came up to him from wherever she had been. Victor nodded his farewells and the lover watched him thoughtfully as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaikus and Kres left the dance a scant half hour later. They had quickly become board with the overly loud and meaningless 'music' playing from the stage. Kres decided to take advantage of the fact that most of the students, at least all the ones from his dorm, would be at the ball, and show his lover where he had been living away from home.

It took the pair fifteen minuets to reach the Ravenclaw dorms. It probably wouldn't have taken so long, but Jaikus kept stopping to look at different things throughout the castle. For example, The castle was made of gray stone- any stones in the tribes were made from compressed sand, invisible from a distance. The pictures moved and talked- a far cry from the scant number of portraits found within the tribes. A ghost had come through a wall, and then through jai, causing yet further delay. Kres wasn't annoyed however, but bore the distraction with amused exasperation.

They finally reached the portrait that the common room was hidden behind. The picture was a beautiful raven with sparkling, knowing and intelligent yellow eyes.

The two ignored the few younger students, and Jaikus followed Kres down the hall to the right door. The room was painted a medium blue, and had four, four-poster beds in the room. All four beds had royal blue comforters and black sheets. The hangings were a mixture of the two colors, and despite being a mesh type material, were impossible to see through.

There was four windows in the room, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a castle, and there was no possible way for their to be a large window on each wall looking outside. One showed the lake, another the Forbidden Forest, the one by Kres' bed showed the quidditch pitch, and the last the mountains that rose behind the school.

Kres led his lover by the hand over to his bed. They moved onto the comfortable surface and Kres closed the hangings, and sealed them. The two laid side by side on the blankets, their faces close enough that their breaths mingled as they breathed.

They talked quietly, about everything and nothing. Kres told Jaikus stories of the things that had happened in the magical school- unbelievable things. It soon became a game for Kres to tell of great amazing story, some true and some completely fake, and Jaikus would guess whether it was true or not. Eventually their voices faded and quiet pants and gasps filled the otherwise still air.

The lovers left the school almost two hours later, after making a detour around the old wizard that seemed to be waiting for them outside the dance. All in all, it wasn't a bad way to spend their day of relaxation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well?? Was the Mpreg part ok? How was it? My longest chapter ever!! Out of any of my stories!

I planned to have this out sooner, but then I got my work schedule. 6 on, 1 off, 4 on, 1 off, 5 on, 2 off, 5 on, 1 off.. .that's literally how my month is set up. Now, I'm exhausted, I hope you enjoy.

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! You guys really keep me motivated to keep writing. Please tell me what you think, even if you only think it sucks. I'll try to get more out as soon as I can!!

Word Count: 3170 words!!

Hetmet- Celebration

Shem- Go


	19. Chapter 18

Deset Protectors

Chapter 18- The Fights

Last Time:

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Kres led his lover by the hand over to his bed. They moved onto the comfortable surface and Kres closed the hangings, and sealed them. The two laid side by side on the blankets, their faces close enough that their breaths mingled as they breathed._

_They talked quietly, about everything and nothing. Kres told Jaikus stories of the things that had happened in the magical school- unbelievable things. It soon became a game for Kres to tell of great amazing story, some true and some completely fake, and Jaikus would guess whether it was true or not. Eventually their voices faded and quiet pants and gasps filled the otherwise still air._

_The lovers left the school almost two hours later, after making a detour around the old wizard that seemed to be waiting for them outside the dance. All in all, it wasn't a bad way to spend their day of relaxation._

Present-

Kres turned in suprise when the flap of his tent was pushed open without a word or greeting of who was there. He felt himself relax when he was his lover, and he moved to greet him with a light kiss.

"Your not suppost to be here, Jai." He wispered in the still night.

"Shhh, I'll leave first thing in the morning." He reassured his small lover. Kres staired at him for a few moments before he caved and nodded his head. He led his lover over to the soft firs that served as his bed and pulled the man down beside him. They stripped down, leaving only their sleep pants on.

Jai leaned over and kissed his lover softly, but soon the kiss turned harsher and more passionate. Jaikus pulled a way some moments later and laid down upon the soft skins. Kres followed suit, resting his head on his lovers warm chest. He was lulled to sleep by the steady heartbeat and soft hand rubbing his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kres woke languishly as the first rays of sunshine washed over his face. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked to clear his vision. The first thing Kres saw was his lover, still asleep and streached out beside him. The rays highlighed Jiakus, throwing shadows in stark comparison to the brightened portions of his fair skin. Kres leaned over and spread light kisses aross the warm flesh until his lover stirred.

Jaikus opened his eyes much faster than Kres had, and had the younger man flipped over onto his back with a knife pressed to his throat in less than a second. Kres didn't try to resist, and rather let his stronger lover move him.

Jai realised immediatly who was under him and, while he replaced his knife in it's sheath, he didn't move to get off Kres. Instead he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the tempting lips below him.

Moments later Kres pushed the man away. "You need to leave, before anyone knows you spent the night in here."

Jaikus reluctantly moved back. "Only a few more days and we won't have to hide it anymore." Kres smiled and kissed the man once more. Jaikus quickly put his shirt back and moved to leave Kres' tent, but before he could Majue entered, only to stop short at the sight that greated him. The man had clearly been up for a little while, as he was already bathed, dressed in his ceremonial clothing and was ready to start the day.

Jaikus backed hastily up, and Kres froze as his father sighed in exasperation. "You can't wait three days..." He trained his dark eyes on his son's fiance. "You should go get ready for the day." He said, before dismissing the man and turning to his own sheepish son.

Kres put an innocent expression on his face as his lover left without a word. He raised an eyebrow when his fathers' eyes locked on his face. "What?" He asked.

Majue rolled his eyes and came further into the spacy tent. He lightly smacked his sons' head on his way past the young man, and grabbed the clothing lieing neatly behind him.

"What?" Kres asked again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fighting competition went off without a hitch. Some in victory, some in defeat, but all in good spirits. Kres sat with his lover enjoying the sights. The current fight was between a passing friend of his, Lisimba and a man Kres hadn't met before. It was a close battle, and hard to tell who would win in the end.

The battle finally ended after Lisimba feinted to the right. The other man moved to block him, and Lisimba came under the swords and hooked behind the mans knees, forcing him to the ground and into defeat. Kres locked eyes with Lisimba, and gave a nod of appreaction for the man's skill. Lisimba nodded back in thanks before he held his hand out for his fallen opposition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stopped at midday to gather for a light lunch. Jaikus was set to fight soon after, and Kres was set to fight a couple hours after. Kres had noticed that, even though his guards hadn't been with him for the ceremony, they hadn't been far away. He figured it was on his father's orders, and was greatful for the freedom.

They were served a light meal made up mostly of juicy fruits- one of their most important food. The fruit was important simply because all of the natural juice helped keep the warriors hydrated while at the same time producing the nurishment their bodies needed.

Jaikus excused himself half way through the meal, and ran a hand lightly over Kres' shoulders as he walked away, letting his younger lover know that he would be right back.

Kres nibbled on some desert grapes while he listened to the chatter around him. A small smile crossed his rugged face when he saw his father and Jabari talking in low voices off to the side. His eyes locked on those of his father and he raised a silent eyebrow. Majue sent him a 'look' that he knew well. Kres let out a quiet chuckle and turned to his lover when he felt a hand creeping up his thigh.

Kres stopped in shock to see that, instead of his fiance like he expected, there was another man whom he hadn't met before- the same one he had just watched fight. Kres instintly drew his knife, and held it against the man's throat in his rage.

The man didn't flinch, but rather smiled slyly. "Get your filthy hands off me. Now." Kres whispered harshly, tring not to draw attention to what was happening.

Rather than listen to his order, the man brought his free hand up. He ran his fingertips over Kres' hand where flesh met steel, and traced his hand up over the bare flesh until it reached Kres' throat. Kres responded by digging the dagger deeper into the tender throat until a drop of blood ran smoothly down his flesh. "You don't really want me to let you go." He said suductively, ignoring his peirced flesh. "I've seen you, so wanton. Begging for it." He said in a low voice, rubbing his fingers up Kres' jaw and over his lips."Such a perfect little whore."

Kres' jaw clenched, but his furious eyes moved from the brown of the man in front of him upword, until they landed on his lover, who, if possiable, looked even more furious than Kres himself. His eyes dropped back to the man in front of him, and he pulled his dagger away without a word.

The man smiled in self-perceived victory and moved foward. Before he could get more than an inch his throat was gripped in two large hands and jerked back. Jaikus leand down until he was next to the man's ear. "You should really stop." The voice was cold, deadly, and had the man frozen.

Everyone had started to pay attention by that point and Kres could see his father making his way over. His angry eyes met those of his even more furious lovers' and it was without a second thought or word that Kres handed the older man the dagger still resting in his hand.

Jaikus didn't flinch as he moved his hand and dragged the blade across the tender flesh in one smooth stroke. The man fell to the ground when Jaikus released him. His hands cluched at his neck, desperately trying to staunch the pulsing flow of blood that continued to pour from the cavernour gash.

A small spray of blood had splatered Kres' cheek, and had dripped down onto the hand cluching the dagger.

A warm breeze blew through the silent gathering as warriors watched the scene play out. Majue came to stand behind his son, his own rage showing. The silence was broken as Majue curtly order some guards to get rid of the body.

Kres stood, his wrath clear in his eyes for all to see. "ANYONE ELSE!" He said loudly. No one moved. "COME ON! WHO ELSE!" He stood proudly, the blood hightening the deadly intent coming off the prince in waves.

Jaikus moved to up his hands on the slim shoulders, but Kres shrugged them off. "I'll tell you this! If any of you dare to do what this man tried, I will gut you like the pig you are! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Kres glaired at the warriors, both known and unknown to him. Kres turned without another word and walked away. Jaikus followed immediatly, as did Jabari, while his father stayed behind to take care of the cleanup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kres... Kres... KRES!" Jaikus shouted as he followed his small lover into his tent. Kres immediatly went over to a basen of fresh water and begain scrubbing the blood off his skin. He took a deep breath when Jaikus came behind him and rested his hands soothingly on Kres' upper arms.

"Sorry." He said finally after he was somewhat calm.

"Don't be. You have every right to be angry. He won't be bothering you again though, don't worry."

Kres turned around and tilted his head back to look up at the mam towering over him. "Did I overreact?" He asked.

"No." Jaikus said strongly. "He deserved more than the quick death he got. I'm the one that killed him, and I wasn't overreacting in the least. Anyone else will tell you the same."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The competitions resumed on time. Kres was sitting in his place when Jaikus went to gather his sword, and was watching the competition absently. He started to pay attention when Jaikus entered the ring. His competitor was a large warrior. His skin was darkened more than many of the other warriors, and his toned muscles bulged as the man moved. Kres regonized him, and drew his name after a few moments of tring to recall the face. The man's name was Rasui, and he was from a tribe far to the South, clear down in the Kalahari Desert- a desert that boardered South Africa- far from the deserts of Egypt.

Kres sat up straight and watched as they began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N I am so sorry for the long wait!! My computer crashed and I just got it back from the shop about a week ago. Then, somehow, none of my microsoft office programs are on my laptop any longer, which means no word. But I really wanted to update so I wrote this all on WordPad. Sorry for any typo's and/or grammatical errors. WordPad dosen't have auto-correct, Spell check, or Word count, or show me how many pages I have written. _

_ALSO! I'm moving tomarrow, and will be starting college on the 22nd, plus tring to find a new job in my new town. I don't know how much time I will have to update. This chapter would have been longer, but I really need to finish packing. Thank all of you for sticking in there with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _


	20. Chapter 19

Desert Protectors

Chapter 19

AN I honestly can't believe that it's been ten months since I've last updated. There's really no excuse for that, and you have my word that I WILL finish this. I appreciate all of you who have encouraged me to update—this chapter is dedicated to you.

Last time:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The competitions resumed on time. Kres was sitting in his place when Jaikus went to gather his sword, and was watching the competition absently. He started to pay attention when Jaikus entered the ring. His competitor was a large warrior. His skin was darkened more than many of the other warriors, and his toned muscles bulged as the man moved. Kres recognized him, and drew his name after a few moments of trying to recall the face. The man's name was Rasui, and he was from a tribe far to the South, clear down in the Kalahari Desert- a desert that bordered South Africa- far from the deserts of Egypt.

Kres sat up straight and watched as they began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was fierce, neither competitor willing to give an inch. Kres sat, body tense, as he watched the movements unfold. His father had come to sit beside him as the battle continued, longer than any other had. The older man was watching with keen, dark eyes—eyes that observed every single movement and counter-action between the two men. They were both basically even in their skills, but Kres knew that, unless he made a fatal mistake, his lover would win.

Jaikus had a small gash across his upper right arm that was continually dribbling a small, but steady stream of blood as he moved. His opponent had been caught on his left thigh, which was a much more damaging area and was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore as it was stretched and irritated. The deciding factor, Kres determined, wasn't the physical wounds they had both acquired, but rather their endurance. Jaikus' opponent was beginning to sweat excessively. His movements were slowing and getting weak. Jai himself had a fine layer of moisture upon his dark skin, but unlike the other man, he showed no other signs of tiring.

Kres knew that this was important—he was the heir of his tribe and Jaikus was the man expected to take care of him. Jai needed to triumph over his opponent in order to win respect and acceptance as Kres' dominant husband. He knew that his own fight would hold similar importance, but he wasn't as worried about that as he was about this. His fight would be seen differently. He was, of course, planning to win but it wasn't as important that he be the best—as long as Jai was. The two of them together were unstoppable, but Kres only 'needed to know' enough to protect Jai, any of their children, and himself should something happen that left Jai unable to do so himself. Jai was expected to take care of his family all of the time, and to not let things progress far enough that Kres would have to take Jai's roll in defense.

Kres thought it was all somewhat barbaric and archaic, especially since he would still be participating in the guard until he was with child. He also knew it was more ceremonial than anything, and as heirs to both of their tribes they were expected to do what was… expected… of them.

He was drawn from his thoughts as Jaikus twisted and bowed under the other. He shifted his weight and hooked his right foot behind the ankle of his opponent while the other man was still unbalanced from his previous swing. He fell straight into a roll, but Jaikus was expecting it and thrust his sword directly into his path—stopping the man a hairsbreadth from the deadly blade. Everyone was silent, and Kres barely dared to breath. Jaikus' opponent was still, staring at the glistening metal, before he dropped his own blade and relaxed in defeat.

Jaikus relaxed his stance and drew his blade from the dry earth to wipe it clean on his pants before he held out his hand to help his opponent off the ground. Jai's eyes met Kres' as the two men walked from the fighting grounds, shinning with accomplishment. The held his own until they were drawn to Majue—who had stood from his seat beside Kres. His face was blank and expressionless, dark eye's cold and thoughtful. He took in his future son's appearance—bloodstained and victorious—before the smallest smile graced his lips and he nodded in acceptance. Majue turned and left the arena as Jai moved forward to embrace his fiancé.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed quickly after that, and it was soon time for Kres' fight. He walked slowly and confidently onto the fighting ground where his opponent already stood. The man's name was Osaze, and he was tall—well over six feet—with nearly black skin that swirled with even darker tattoos. His head was shaved, as was his face, and his body was corded with thick muscles. His chest was bare and he carried a single blade, which was nearly twice the size of Kres'. Kres himself stood a full head shorter, with lithe muscles and a slim build—and looked absolutely tiny in comparison.

The two men acknowledged each other before they began. They started by circling each other and waited to see who would make the first move. Osaze seemed to get impatient, because he lashed out suddenly and furiously. Kres was taken slightly aback at the force, but parried the strong blow easily. Things escalated from there.

The man was moving with deadly intent and Kres supported more bleeding gashes than he cared to admit. The larger man had his own share of injuries, but it was clear that he was winning. Kres realize that he would be seriously hurt if he didn't step up his game, and that the other man wasn't playing. He quickened his own strikes, and moved around faster, dodging the blows and using his smaller size to his advantage against Osaze's brute strength. He pulled back sharply, eyes widening at the blade that nearly slit his throat but still left a small, shallow cut. He could hear the watchers let out their own noise of shocked fear in the background, but kept his entire focus on the man that was clearly fighting for keeps.

These matches were meant as celebration, and as a way to show off their tribes' skill—no one was meant to be seriously hurt or killed. Kres tried to keep this in mind as he counter-struck, but it was getting harder and harder the more the battle progressed. Time blurred and Kres was soon covered in sweat. He spun out of the way of a swing and felt the cold steel slice into his shoulder. All of the reasons he was trying to hold back suddenly disappeared and he began fighting back on a whole new level—all of his stress and exhaustion faded and he struck back with fury. He finished his spin, moving instantly into a crouch and swung at the thick Achilles tendon of Osaze's right ankle. His blade sliced cleanly through and the man fell to one knee with a pained grunt. Kres kept moving, springing back up and thrusting at his chest.

Osaze somehow managed to counteract the move, but was too slow to stop his next. Kres leapt forward, simultaneously drawing a knife from the small of his back, and drug the blade across the soft flesh of his neck while his own blade was still swinging aside Kres' main weapon.

Osaze dropped his sword in shock, bringing his hands up to try and stem the thick flow of blood coursing down his neck and chest. He let out a gurgle and fell heavily forward. Everyone was silent as Kres nudged the man over, ensuring he was dead.

As soon as the fight was officially over Kres' guards swarmed to him, beaten only by his father and followed directly by Jaikus. Jabari and Mdjai took up positions to either side of him, dark eyes scanning the crowd for any threat. Majue began running his hands along all of Kres' visible wounds and prodding to see how deep they were. Jai walked up to stand in front of him. He gently brushed away the blood staining his neck from the small wound, and wiped the sticky liquid on his own pants. He reached up, cupped his hands on both sides of Kres' face and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Kres responded readily and returned the gesture until his father pulled him away, moving him from the open sands into the tent to be treated.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kres was released from the tent an hour and numerous bloody bandages later, guards in tow. It had been decided (by everyone but him, under his strong protest) that after the obvious attempt on his life he would not finish the competition. He had argued, complained, wheedled and squabbled with everyone involved in the decision, but no one would give in. Even Jaikus, who was always on his side, agreed that it would be foolish for Kres to compete again.

He was furious, and refused to talk to his betrothed as he stalked back to his own tent. As soon as they were hidden inside the material, Jaikus gently grabbed Kres' upper arm— stopping him from going any farther while simultaneously pulling the smaller body around to face him. Kres glared up at the man, grinding his teeth to prevent himself from saying anything he knew he would regret.

"I know how much this means to you, but it's not worth your life." Jaikus spoke sternly.

"If you knew how much it means to me, you would never have asked… no— demanded that I drop out." He spat back, hurt and rage fighting for dominance in his eyes. Kres tried to maintain the anger—knowing if he gave into the pain he would give in to his betrothed. "And if it weren't a big deal you would drop out as well. You had an attempt on your own life, or do you choose not to remember that?"

"T'was your father who demanded you drop out, not I. I do, however, agree with him. We have known for a while that someone is attacking our families, and have killed a number of them. Whoever is behind these attacks is serious. Someone tried to kill you Kres—…"

"And he was not the first! Nor was it my first battle! I'm not a child, Jaikus, and the fact that I won against that _reri_ should speak for itself."

"You are _acting_ like a child." He said quietly. "You are throwing a tantrum over us keeping you safe and arguing pointlessly. We are to be married in two days— you need to grow up and accept that things will not always go your way. If you wish me also too quit then so be it, but decide whether it's because you are truly worried about me, or because you're being petty." Jaikus released his hold on a shell-shocked Kres, turning without another word and walked gracefully from Kres' tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kres remained frozen for a long while. He could hear the truth in his lovers' voice, however harsh and cold it had been. His mind was racing—he honestly believed that he proved himself by killing his opposition, and that that alone should have given him the right to complete the competition. He also understood that his life was seriously in danger and that Jaikus was worried about him.

He was still angry at having his decisions made for him, but he was extremely ashamed by how he had behaved. Jai was right—he had acted like a child. His father had raised him better than that. Majue had taught him to be strong, fair and level headed—not to argue and whine when something didn't go his way. He had shamed his father and his betrothed and he didn't blame Jaikus for getting angry like he did.

A gusty sigh left his lips and he moved to divest himself of his ceremonial clothing. He absently pulled on a long sleep shirt and settled down to sleep. Kres laid awake, expecting Jaikus to come into his tent like always, but ended up waiting hours before he finally drifted off in exhaustion—heart aching, and hoping desperately that he hadn't screwed up to badly.

Reri—pig


	21. Adoption overturned

Hello all. Sorry to post _another _AN, but I promise this is the last one. I have decided to finish Desert Protectors myself. I know how it's going to end and there's really not much of it left. I just dont feel right giving it up when it's so close to being over. Thanks to all of you who have stuck by this story, and hopefully I'll have the end for you guys soon.

Tanya


	22. Chapter 20

Desert Protectors

Chapter 20

Last time:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kres remained frozen for a long while. He could hear the truth in his lovers' voice, however harsh and cold it had been. His mind was racing—he honestly believed that he proved himself by killing his opposition, and that that alone should have given him the right to complete the competition. He also understood that his life was seriously in danger and that Jaikus was worried about him.

He was still angry at having his decisions made for him, but he was extremely ashamed by how he had behaved. Jai was right—he had acted like a child. His father had raised him better than that. Majue had taught him to be strong, fair and level headed—not to argue and whine when something didn't go his way. He had shamed his father and his betrothed and he didn't blame Jaikus for getting angry like he did.

A gusty sigh left his lips and he moved to divest himself of his ceremonial clothing. He absently pulled on a long sleep shirt and settled down to sleep. Kres laid awake, expecting Jaikus to come into his tent like always, but ended up waiting hours before he finally drifted off in exhaustion—heart aching, and hoping desperately that he hadn't screwed up to badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kres woke early the next morning, despite the lack of sleep the night before. He was bathed and dressed by the time his father entered his tent, causing the man to pause slightly in surprise. Majue walked calmly over to where his son was seated on a rug of fur and sat down beside him, the familiar jar of gold powder held in one hand. "What troubles you child?" He asked softly, wrapping a strong arm around the young man's shoulders.

Kres shook his head; eye's trained on the ground. Majue raised a single disbelieving eyebrow but allowed his son to keep his silence. "I was somewhat surprised to see that Jaikus had not snuck in here during the night." He commented lightly and pressed a kiss to the dark hair as he noticed the small flinch that accompanied the observation.

"We had a… disagreement." He spoke, voice near a whisper.

"About the competition." Majue stated, but Kres nodded anyway. He clenched his teeth to keep himself from asking his father to change his mind. He had decided he would trust in the man's judgment—whether he agreed or not did not matter.

Majue sighed softly and tilted his sons head up to look at him. "I knew you wouldn't be happy with my hasty decision." He watched as Kres' eyes dropped again confirming his thoughts.

"I will follow my Father's will without question as always." He said, emotions free from his voice.

"No." Kres met his father's eyes again at the word. "You will be married tomorrow. It is no longer my place to command your life. You are old enough to make your own decisions, whether I like it or not."

"What are you saying?" His voice was shaky.

"Do you want to finish the competition?" Majue asked. "Forget what you think I want to hear. Answer honestly."

"… More than anything." Kres confided.

"Then you shall."

"Abbi?" Kres sounded so young and unsure Majue felt his heart ache.

"I never should have taken the decision from you. I was worried, but shouldn't have taken your will, nor your chance at victory."

Kres twisted his body and embraced his father joyfully. "Thank you." He whispered in the man's ear

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour later Kres came upon Jaikus at the far bank of the Lake. He walked around to stand ankle deep in the water before his Fiancé. "I'm sorry." He said simply, hesitantly entwining their fingers.

Jaikus shook his head. "No, I am sorry. You were right to react the way you did. I would have done the same had I been forced to withdraw."

"But…" Jaikus used their joined hands to pull the smaller body to himself and pressed gold painted lips together.

"No buts. I will withdraw myself from the competition when we break our fast."

Kres shook his head. "My father has allowed the decision of whether or not I continue to be mine. I am going to finish the competition, as will you."

Jaikus smiled and kissed him again.

The two lovers began slowly walking back around the lake, fingers tangled together. They moved in peaceful silence for most of the journey. "Why didn't you come to me last night?" Kres asked softly when they were nearly back to camp.

"I… didn't think I would be welcome." Jaikus replied after some thought. "I thought you would be angry at how I spoke to you- as you should have been. I had no right to treat you as I did."

Kres wrapped both arms around his lover and laughed. "We were both upset. How about we just forget everything?"

"Deal." Jaikus held his smaller lover tight around the waist as he hoisted him up, causing Kres to wrap his legs around the trim waist for balance as his love carried him to breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the tournament passed peacefully. Kres was defeated by none other than Ardeth, the Medji who had been responsible for the majority of his training as a child. Jaikus emerged the victor as Kres knew he would, his final opponent being easier to defeat than his previous one. The end of the tournament was followed by a feast to celebrate all who fought. The celebration lasted well into the night—fires lighting the area. Jaikus and Kres broke off a couple of hours after the feast to go swimming on the far side of the lake. It really wasn't their smartest idea, but the mead had been abundant and everyone was happily buzzed.

The camp woke late the next day. Jaikus and Kres were separated, knowing the next time they saw each other would be for their bonding. They spent the day relaxing with their respective families. When it was getting close to dark Majue took his son to prepare. Both Kres and Jaikus would be shaven from head to toe. Unlike the rest of the ceremony they would wear naught but a simple pair of leather leggings. Their skin would be free of all impurities and they would be presented in their purest form, fresh and new to begin their life as one entity.

The Shaman presented the ritual. Jaikus and Kres had their hands bound together with braded leather for the duration. The Shaman spoke all the necessary blessings over the two of them, a ritual that lasted nearly thirty minutes. Once the first part was completed they were sat down facing each other as the Shaman used a variety of delicate, but lethally sharp knives to physically mark them. The man slowly and carefully carved an intricate set of runes around their right upper arms, smearing bold black ink into the cuts and finally covering them with healing salve. The process was painful, but both bore it in silence. All could feel the magic sweep through them as the last cut was made and the two were evermore bound.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The celebration was more joyful and lasted longer even then the one of the previous night. The two new bond mates disappeared soon than was proper, but neither could bring themselves to care—they had their own rituals to complete. The two had a larger tent waiting for them near their spot across the lake, floor covered in furs and herbs waiting. Jaikus stripped them both of their leggings and gently pushed his mate to lie comfortably on a large fur. He moved to the table silently and mixed the waiting herbs with the purified water beside it. He lifted both that and the brush that waited beside it and made his way back to his lover.

He slowly and carefully brushed the mixture in a pattern he had perfected over previous months. He began at the top of Kres' stomach and ended just above the pelvis, painting the prayer symbols of fertility over where they hoped a womb would soon develop. He waited until it was dry and spoke the prayers before slowly making love to his husband. Everything seemed more intense to the lovers, their feelings and emotions being shared. They were unrushed and savored the experience, Jaikus being especially careful not to smear the symbols he had spent so long painting.

Their two tribes left the next morning, Jaikus and Kres being left to their own devices. They rose together, bathed together, loved together, ate together and then repeated. The two enjoyed the time immensely, and Kres was near despair when it was time for him to return to school. "Only for a few months, and you never have to return." Jaikus whispered heatedly to him when he spoke of his reluctance.

Despite his reassurances Kres was silent as he walked back into the castle two days later.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, I know. Hopefully this will get me back into the swing of writing. I honestly only see four or five more chapters to this story. I'm going to try and finish it this summer…. No promises though.

*Abbi- My dad


	23. Chapter 21

Desert Protectors

Chapter 21

Last time:

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The celebration was more joyful and lasted longer even then the one of the previous night. The two new bond mates disappeared soon than was proper, but neither could bring themselves to care—they had their own rituals to complete. The two had a larger tent waiting for them near their spot across the lake, floor covered in furs and herbs waiting. Jaikus stripped them both of their leggings and gently pushed his mate to lie comfortably on a large fur. He moved to the table silently and mixed the waiting herbs with the purified water beside it. He lifted both that and the brush that waited beside it and made his way back to his lover.

He slowly and carefully brushed the mixture in a pattern he had perfected over previous months. He began at the top of Kres' stomach and ended just above the pelvis, painting the prayer symbols of fertility over where they hoped a womb would soon develop. He waited until it was dry and spoke the prayers before slowly making love to his husband. Everything seemed more intense to the lovers, their feelings and emotions being shared. They were unrushed and savored the experience, Jaikus being especially careful not to smear the symbols he had spent so long painting.

Their two tribes left the next morning, Jaikus and Kres being left to their own devices. They rose together, bathed together, loved together, ate together and then repeated. The two enjoyed the time immensely, and Kres was near despair when it was time for him to return to school. "Only for a few months, and you never have to return." Jaikus whispered heatedly to him when he spoke of his reluctance.

Despite his reassurances Kres was silent as he walked back into the castle two days later.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kres hadn't been overly thrilled to be attending Hogwarts from the beginning, but having to leave his new husband was torturous. Dumbledore had known immediately that his magic was different than when he had left and had confronted him mere hours after his return. Kres, heart aching and slightly nauseous, freely admitted his magic was different because it was now irrevocably bound with his husbands. The old man had gone deathly still while his face turned ashen.

"Husband?" He had finally managed, voice taunt with concern and despair. "Child you're only sixteen—surely there's some mistake."

"No mistake, headmaster. My husband and I were bound several days ago."

"Were you pressured?" Dumbledore asked, desperation hidden in the words.

"What?" Kres shook his head and reached up to massage his throbbing temples—a side effect, he was sure, caused by being separated from his bond mate so soon and at such a great distance. "Of course not. Jaikus and I have been together for several years. We were married of our own will."

The old man sat down shakily. "I am sorry child."

"Why?" Kres asked, confused. "Jaikus is a good man, a strong warrior. He will sire strong sons… I couldn't think of anyone better to be my husband."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am sorry that I was too proud and righteous to listen to anyone about leaving you with your aunt. You never should have gone there, they never should have left you in Egypt, and you should never have been forced to marry at so young an age."

"I wasn't forced to marry. And…" Kres hesitated, thinking. "and everything I had to put up with from my relatives was worth it in the end. I would do it all over again—a hundred times over, if it meant I ended up where I am now: with Majue as my father and Jaikus as my husband. It was all worth it."

The old man observed him silently for several long moments before he nodded and whispered: "You can go back to your dorm. I'm sure you're tired." Kres turned and left without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks passed slowly. The school was buzzing about the upcoming second task and Kres had taken to spending large amounts of time beside the lake. He liked it there, even though it was freezing outside. It was peaceful, quiet, and helped him remember his family. He still felt the distance between Jaikus and himself—his stomach was in knots, his skin felt clammy and his head had been throbbing since he'd arrived back in England.

At the present time Kres was sitting against a tree beside the lake, bundled in a warm fur cloak and awaiting his letter from home. He received the letters like clockwork, every three days. Both his father and his husband had expressed a wish to write more often, but the journey was too long and hard on their messenger birds. It was late on this day, however, and Kres knew he needed to head back into his dorm. The sun was setting and though they didn't say anything, Kres knew his guards were anxious to be back in the warmth of the castle. He looked hard at the sky one last time as he pushed himself from the ground. He knew the letter had probably been delayed due to simple tribal business or maybe bad weather the bird had come upon, but it was still disappointing to not have gotten the letter he had spent the last three day's waiting for.

The letter failed to appear the next day, and the day following that. When three days had passed and Kres still hadn't heard from home his discomfort devolved into full blown unease. Something felt wrong and he knew his guards could feel it too.

Time continued to pass and finally Kres went and requested Dumbledore send him home. The man refused, citing several reasons why not; including the upcoming task, the rules against students leaving during the week, and the danger of going into an unknown situation. Kres had sent several letters of his own over the last week and a half, but he hadn't heard anything back. He was nearing the point of leaving the school without permission and finding his own way back to Egypt when he finally got news.

It was dinner time and Kres was in the great hall, pushing food around that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep down, when the door opened and a familiar man walked in. He was tall, with sun beaten skin and dark wind-blown hair. His beard and mustache was long and shabbier then he would normally allow it to be. His usual black on black uniform of the Medji was torn and bloody- the outer cloak missing completely and leaving the man in his rough black pants and a sleeveless leather vest. He had a hasty, blood stained bandage wrapped tight around his left arm and several other injuries visible on his person. His sword hung at his side, but the metal was stained red, a warning sign if nothing else. Ardeth Bay—a man whom he had seen well and in good spirits not two weeks before, always took the time to clean his blade. The fact that he hadn't, well, it didn't speak of anything good.

Kres had stood from his seat as soon as he had seen the man and his guards had stepped from the shadows. The professors, likewise, had stood, wands held defensively. Kres took a step forward, but stopped, scared of the news the man brought.

"State your name, stranger, and your business here." Dumbledore's voice was strong and powerful as he spoke.

Ardeth sent a dismissive look at the old man and focused back on Kres. "Ta'ala." He spoke, voice gruff. Kres moved forward slowly, eyes locked on his old sword master, and ignoring everyone else. Or he was, until a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. His mind being focused on the man before him, Kres reacted to the new threat behind himself without thinking. He stepped back into the body behind him and swung his elbow up into the man's stomach, before just as quickly stepping forward and out of reach. The whole maneuver took less than a second and once he was free Kres turned to see who had grabbed him.

Professor Snape stood there, only slightly hunched over considering the pain he had to be in, with a fierce glare aimed at Kres.

Kres returned the look but otherwise ignored the man and continued walking to Ardeth. "Shu-ukhbaarak" He asked, voice tense, as soon as he was close enough.

Ardeth shook his head. "Baadin." He said, grabbing Kres' arm himself and leading him hastily back out the doors, guards in toe.

The man led him out of the castle and down beyond the gates. Kres assumed one of his guards must have explained the situation to the professors because they made it without further interruption. Once they were beyond the gates Ardeth pulled a long chain from under his vest and motioned the other three to grab on to it. Moments later they were in a heap on the sands of Egypt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour later Kres sat in shock as the tale finished. His father and husband had been taken. They had been gone for seven days. Their tribes had been fighting the invaders for nine days. A battle had been being fought in his home for nine days and Kres didn't know. His father and his husband had been captured a week before and Kres hadn't known. They could very well be dead—they could have been tortured while Kres sat in class. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. His breathing was rapid, sweat dotted across his forehead. The world was getting fuzzy, his nausea growing with every second… and then the world faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta'ala- come with me.

Shu-ukhbaarak- What's your news?

Baadin- Later.


	24. Chapter 22

Finally- The very long awaited chapter. Thank you so much to everyone that's stuck through with this story to the end… I'll admit that- I didn't lose interest in this story- It actually completely left my mind for several long months. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Last Time:

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour later Kres sat in shock as the tale finished. His father and husband had been taken. They had been gone for seven days. Their tribes had been fighting the invaders for nine days. A battle had been being fought in his home for nine days and Kres didn't know. His father and his husband had been captured a week before and Kres hadn't known. They could very well be dead—they could have been tortured while Kres sat in class. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. His breathing was rapid, sweat dotted across his forehead. The world was getting fuzzy, his nausea growing with every second… and then the world faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22

The following days passed painfully slow. A raid was being planned, but their number of fit warriors was so depleted that they were stuck waiting for allied tribes to arrive. Kres spent most of his day's in the shaman's tent, doing what he could to alleviate the suffering of his men. He changed bandages and applied healing herbs to the wounds, he sung prayer to gods above, and sometimes he simply sat and played the role of comforting presence.

The current hour was spent helping to re-sew a deep sword laceration that curved from a man's right armpit clear across his chest and wrapped around the left rib cage. The patient was a young warrior, less then thirty sana old, whose bonded had been taken. His name was Haji and he had decided he was healed enough to get up and begin the search for those taken. Unfortunately for Haji, his skin was not mended near enough to handle the strain of twisting his torso to leave the bed. A good majority of the stitching had been torn and the thread had caused much more damage then the lethally sharp sword originally had.

Kres was washing to blood from his hands and arms when Medji pushed open the flap of the tent and motioned he follow. They ended up walking past the edge of the village and into open sand before anything was spoken. His guard stepped in front of him and put a hand on either of his shoulders, forcing eye contact. The elder man was one of the few how had earned enough of his trust, respect and friendship to have free access to him. He was one of the very few that Kres was willing to listen to the last couple days.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked, deep voice rumbling in his chest, concern clear. "You look terrible."

Kres continued to look at the man but did not answer. He wouldn't lie, but neither would he admit that he honestly couldn't remember. "You wont be any good to anyone if you do not keep yourself strong and ready."

"I know."

Medji sighed quietly. "I received word from Ardeth. They joined with Raad tribe already, they will be here in the morn. Our few healthy warriors will be ready to leave upon their arrival. They are going to stop for the night so they will be rested and ready to continue tomorrow."

"I will be ready."

"No, you wont." Medji lifted his hands at the green glair. "Majue and Jaikus are both gone. Should we fail to retrieve them we need someone here to continue on and hold up the tribe. You need to be able to press on, no matter what happens."

"If we fail to retrieve them, I wont want to press on!"

The older man's voice was quiet and soothing. "You'll have to. You have a duty to your people, you have a duty to be a leader, to give them hope. You have a duty to lead them when your father dies- be that yesterday or in sixty years. It is my duty to do whatever I can to ensure you do your duty. I'll help you in anyway I can, but you have to keep pressing forward."

"I cant just sit here a wait." His voice was growing hoarser but his eyes were clear and sharp.

"Then don't. Keep helping in the healing tent- prepare more beds for the warriors return. Neik, do your homework, I don't care, but you _are _staying here."

Kres glared up at the taller man, face stony and cold. He could override what the man was telling him, but there was no guarantee he would listen. He knew that, even know he technically outranked Medji, his father had given the man permission to do anything and everything to ensure his health and wellbeing. "I'd be more good to my father and my husband with the troop to bring them back." He tried to reason.

"You are more good to _your people _here. I understand your desire to help your family, but you are in a position where your people come before everything. Maybe it's not fair to you, but the fact remains. You are not going."

Kres stared for a minute longer before he turned an made his way back into the village. He did not sigh or stomp or act like a petulant child as a part of him wished to do. He walked calmly, with his head high and features strong and unbothered. He went directly back to the healing tent- if all's he could do was to prepare for the injured then that is what he would do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following three days were extremely tense. Three days of waiting, three days of wondering, three days of near silence. The healing tent has emptied of all but two warriors by that point and the village itself was left with naught but the wounded and warriors with young children. Kres felt completely worthless for those three days. He found himself wandering aimlessly, unable to focus on anything, unable to eat, scarcely able to sip water.

As the days passed he grew weaker. His stomach was a constant all of pain and misery, he found himself fighting increasingly common dizzy spells and a constant churning nausea that left the acidic burn of vomit in the back of his throat. The third day he had lost the drive to even leave his bed- his husbands phantom presence surrounding him and giving him some comfort. He slept, deep enough that even the great discomforts of his physical body could not rouse his mind.

Darkness caressed him, it held him comfortably and peacefully. He floated, mind worry free and blissful. Every now and again some discomfort would pull at the edge of his consciousness but he fought it off. Time was meaningless in the darkness; hours, minutes, years- they all had the same meaning. Everything had become nothing, and yet nothing was everything.

A white hot pain shot through him and his mind was jolted back into muddled awareness. His eyes sprang open but all's he could make out were blurs of browns and blacks before the excruciating sunlight forced lids closed over teary orbs. Another agonizing slice drew a muffled sob from parched lips and he tried to move his numb arms to stop whatever was happening. His wrists were grabbed tightly and his arms were forced above his head. He could hear something mumbling in his ear as something warm caressed his face, but he couldn't make anything out.

He tried to free his arms from the vice that held them, but he felt so weak. Another choked cry left his lips and he forced his eyes open against the blinding light. He blinked rapidly, trying to make heads or tails of the golden blur a few inches from his face. He felt like his head was submerged under water, everything was muffled and confused. His blood was rushing , he could feel it pounding against his veins in a rhythmic song.

Warm fluid was running down his stomach and the tang of blood was sharp in the air. He tried to curl up- if he couldn't bring his arms down, then he'd pull his legs up- but that brought nothing but another shot of searing agony and another warm vice pulling his ankles taunt. "Balla! Balla! Aye!" He sobbed. "Balla, kef, balla."

Hands dug painfully into his stomach and he thought he was going to vomit. Then suddenly, with a squelching jerk, he felt empty. The loud piercing cry of a newborn filled the air a second later, cutting straight through the muffled confusion that had plagued him since this nightmare started. His eyes snapped open again, unaware of when they had closed, and focused on the tiny squirming flesh colored bundle being held in nameless arms.

Air escaped his lungs and he lay frozen in confused disbelief. Words began to fill his ears, making more sense then before but still muffled. It was different though, it wasn't the underwater muffled like before, but muffled because his entire being was focused on the tiny bundle.

The noise got louder. Suddenly the pain that had dulled into a steady thrum exploded as the hands pushed their way back into his gaping stomach. "Aye!" He gasped breathlessly as black spots started to darken his vision. His head fell back onto the pillow and his eyes slipped closed as a second, quieter wail filled the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tiny cry filled the space of the tent, followed quickly by a second. It wasn't annoying, as one would expect, but it was definitely rousing. Kres opened his eyes slowly to take in the familiar tent. The warm, strong arm that was draped across his chest withdrew slowly and he felt his husband rise from the bed. His body still felt weak and achy and his neck was stiff as he lifted it up.

Green eyes locked on the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. His husband was holding one child in left arm, while his right arm was rubbing the stomach of the second babe that still lay in the raised crib. The crib itself was gorgeous, made of a dark red wood carved with tiny designs and a lifted bottom that brought it up to stomach level. He knew a lot had gone into acquiring it- wood, especially such a large amount of wood, was extremely hard to acquire. There was only a small handful of wood items in the village, and they were all cherished and well cared for.

He was still so confused, still so weak. He forced himself up, arms shaking with the effort, and scooted back until he could lean against the strong canvas wall. "Jai…" His voice was weak and his throat was so dry it felt like it was splitting apart. His husband's head spun around, eyes wide with surprise and mouth slightly parted.

"Kres!" he set the babe gently back down with it's counterpart and rushed across the room, dropping to his knees as soon as he was close enough to reach him. "Gods, I cant believe you're awake!" Kres opened his mouth to speak, hand massaging his throat. Seconds later a cup of water was being pushed into his hands. The first swallow hurt almost as much as talking had, but he couldn't stop.

"What's going on?" He croaked when the cup was empty. His eyes searched his husband, finding a large scar that started at his temple and cut clear down the side of his face and over his jaw. "What happened? What… I don't understand what's going on."

"You… you were pregnant when you went back to school." He was speaking slowly. He had thought about what he would say, or what would happen when the younger man woke up, but it had all disappeared out of his head. "I guess it was early enough that you hadn't felt the full effects yet.. When we were taken, your symptoms were brushed off as a reaction to everything that was happening… Medji asked your father to sentence him for not realizing what was happening. He said when they left to fight he assumed your fatigue and sickness was normal. When we got back…." His voice cracked and he had to stop for several seconds. "When we got home, you were unconscious. We couldn't wake you, your magic was keeping you asleep."

"You know how had pregnancy is on us already. The shaman said it's amazing all three of you survived- you hadn't taken any of the medicines the others take, and with all of the stress… Your magic put your body in a … stasis, so that all your energy and magic could go to growing our children. You were in a coma for eight months! I, gods, we didn't think you were going to wake up. When you started having contractions the shaman began the process of removing our sons, and you woke up."

"When you woke, you were so scared and confused, you were in so much pain, but if we stopped we would have lost them. Your father and I had to hold you down… You fell back asleep, but he said it was a healing sleep. That was three days ago."

"That is why I feel so weak?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around the words. His husband nodded, and pulled him close to press a desperate kiss against his forehead, hands clenching desperately against his back. They stayed that way until the babe's began fussing again. Jaikus stood and scrubbed his hands over his eyes as he moved back to them. He scooped the tiny babe's up, one at a time, in this huge hands and cradled them both as he carefully made his way back to Kres.

He kneeled down and watched his younger husbands eyes fill with emotion. The two were perfect. They looked identical, but it was hard to tell with them being so small. Their skin was dusky, with matching black fuzz on their heads. They were so small, dressed in tiny but thick shorts. Their crying tapered off together as they drew closer, happy to be back in their fathers arms. As one they opened their eyes and looked curiously up at Kres. Their eyes were different, he noticed at once. One had deep brown and the other had bright green, with small flecks of brown dotting through them.

"Can I…?" Jaikus smiled softly as he handed the one with brown eyes over. "Which one was born first?" He asked curiously as his eyes worked to take in every detail of his son.

"He was." Jaikus said, nodding to the one he already held. "This guy came out a minute later." He turned his body and sat next to his husband so he could see them both, touch them both.

"What did you name them?"

"I haven't. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh." he said softly. "Have you thought of anything then?"

"I like Hyder." He said softly with a smile. "And this one's as fierce as a lion." He reached over and rubbed the brown eyed child's stomach again. "I think he'll be trouble once he gets older." He joked. "I think meeting their Papa has calmed them- they've hardly been quiet for more then a few minutes since they were born."

"Of course their Papa calmed them." Kres joked back, his smile growing. "I like Hyder. I never imagined we'd have twins! But, I've always liked Aaren."

"Aaren… Light. I like it. Hyder and Aaren then?"

"Aye, our lion and our light."

Kres smiled again, happier then he ever had been. They sat in content silence for several minutes before something occurred to him. "You said it's been eight months, yes?"

"Aye?"

"I thought the headmaster said I would lose my magic if I did not compete in that game?"

"We've thought about that. We were scared that something would happen when you missed the task, so scared. But everything was fine. We received word a few months later that there was an attempt to revive their old dark lord, but it failed. Dumbledore has come here a few times, we finally convinced him that you had died. His magic couldn't find you- the elders think it's because your magic had put you in such a deep sleep. You don't have to worry about that world anymore, not if you don't want to."

"I don't. I have everything I could possibly want right here."

Jaikus leaned carefully over their children and pressed a loving kiss to his small husband. "Where's my father?" Kres asked when he had pulled away. "You said he was here when Aaren and Hyder were born, right?"

"Aye." He carefully set Aaren down on the divot of Kres' legs and stood. "I'll be right back."

Five minutes passed with Kres studying his sons in awe, running fingers over soft skin and cooing softly to them when they tried to fuss. He looked up as the entrance was pushed aside. His father was at his side a second later and had the three of them wrapped tightly in his arms. Jaikus wrapped his arm around them from the other side. It was his paradise.

END

*sana- year

* Neik- a cuss word similar to 'fuck.'

*Balla- Please

*kef- Stop

Yes- this is the end. If anyone wants to write a epilogue or a sequel let me know. Thanks again to everyone who survived my horrible writing dating back to when I was fifteen, and SEVEN years… Wow. Hope to see some of your works in the world of fan fiction!


End file.
